


PWP合集

by IchbinMusik



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinMusik/pseuds/IchbinMusik
Summary: 一个PWP合集





	1. PWP（捆绑Play/粉色丝带）

（捆绑Play/粉色丝带）

“所以说，你不该和我解释一下现在的情况吗，brother”，Loki抬眼看着Thor，唇角勾起的弧度正正好好算得上是个戏谑的微笑。

要说“现在的情况”可相当有趣——几乎和在萨卡时如出一辙——Loki被捆在椅子上朝Thor咧嘴一笑。唯一不同的是，捆着他的不是锁链，而是嫩粉的丝带——还在手腕处恶趣味的打了一个歪扭的蝴蝶结。

救世主光裸着上身，苍白得有些透明的皮肤衬得那丝带的嫩粉看上去都有点艳了。

“Surprise~”，夸张的学着当初Loki的腔调，Thor回给他一个微笑，“我还以为你会喜欢的。”

“难道这不是你的小癖好吗，Thor”，Loki把重音狠狠地咬在那个“你”上。

“但我觉得你也不讨厌它们”，说着Thor用手指将邪神胸前的那根丝带向下勾了勾，让Loki粉红的乳粒暴露在燥热的空气中。

“嘿，我觉得我可没有义务配合你那些变态的性癖”，黑发神祗被Thor居高临下的阴影罩住，舔了舔嘴唇。

“你每次都这么说，Loki”，雷神单膝跪在他跟前，捏住Loki的下颚让他微微向前倾了倾身子，随后便抬头吻了上去。

已经数不清这是他们第多少次的亲吻了，但Loki的技术根本没有丝毫的长进。他生涩的张开嘴唇，配合的迎了上去，但却狠狠的撞到了Thor的牙齿。

操他的。

血腥味伴随着钝痛在两人的口中晕开，Thor还没来得及对他进行一番嘲弄，Loki便将他那根银舌头滑进Thor的口中，这是他头一次这么主动——二王子只是想掩饰一下自己糟糕的吻技而已。

Thor轻而易举的夺过了主动权，他的舌尖将Loki的湿热口腔上上下下扫了个遍，然后挑逗了一番他笨拙的舌头，直到听到Loki的呼吸开始急促起来，他才勉强松口。

“显然练习还不够，弟弟”，他起身将右腿顶在Loki胯间，故意蹭了两下他开始抬头的性器，“要知道，几乎所有人都觉得你是个老手。”

“去中庭风流的可不是我”，后者撇撇嘴，“解开它，Thor。”

“恐怕你今天要配合一下我的小癖好了”，Thor送给他一个大大的笑容，二话不说就将Loki的裤子也扯掉了。

“可你捆着我，我没法…”，Loki叫了起来，就算是在他不擅长的床事上，Loki也总愿意和Thor一争高下——虽说一般都会以他哭着求饶而告终——但现在手却被捆了个牢，Loki可不喜欢这个。

“没什么差，反正结果都是一样的，弟弟”，Thor跪了下来，得意的打断了他，同时分开了Loki细长的双腿架在自己的肩上，并干脆利落的含住了他的分身，这惹得黑发男人不自觉地仰起脖子，微张的口中流出一声酥软的闷哼。

Thor满意的侍弄着Loki的阴茎，他一点儿都不介意替自己的弟弟口交，倒不如说他反而很享受Loki那副因情潮而失神的模样。Thor下意识的用手别了一下自己的头发——原先每次做爱的时候，他都习惯于将那缕编着Loki黑发的头发别在耳后——可他再次忘了自己早已经是短发了。

Thor将Loki的阴茎整根含住，虽然没有他自己的那么尺寸傲人，但不得不说要全部含下去也还是有些困难的。吞吐着Loki性器的同时，Thor的左手揉搓起了Loki敏感的卵袋，右手在他的大腿内侧恰到好处的摩挲。闷哼变成呻吟，Loki难耐的挺了挺身子，他想碰碰那里，可双手被丝带反剪在背后，黑发男人只能泄愤般的抓挠两下椅背。

“嗯啊…Thor，我想…你快…”，他下意识的要夹紧双腿，但Thor又硬生生给他掰开了。

“嘘…还不到时候”，雷神坏心眼的停了下来，抬头看了一眼Loki被情欲烫得粉红的脸颊。他爱死了Loki那刀削般冷峻的颧骨因自己的挑弄而染上红晕的样子。

如果Loki的双手没有被捆住，那他现在肯定能把Thor的头发薅下来一撮。邪神愤懑的抬起右腿，狠狠地用脚后跟锤了一下Thor的后背，然而换来的是Thor指尖的小火花毫不留情的蹭上Loki的铃口。

说真的，Loki开始怀念那把破锤了。

他的身体在微弱电流的刺激下不能自持的痉挛了几下，不得不说，在每次性爱中Thor对于他新能力的把控都会有稳步的提升。酥麻和刺痛杂糅在一起，Thor知道，这总能让Loki瞬间缴械投降。

不出所料，后者绷紧身子，呜咽着射了出来，精液溅上自己的小腹，在粉色的丝带上留下些半透明的斑驳，就连Thor的侧脸也沾到那么一点。

金发男人用手背蹭去了脸上的精液，带着侵略者的神色舔去了那几滴白浊——洛基绝不会承认这样的Thor简直辣爆了。

他的胸口剧烈的起伏着，这让他觉得丝带勒的他有些紧了，Loki可以打包票现在自己身上肯定到处都是深浅不一的红印了。

Thor刮下Loki小腹上的精液，以此作为润滑把手指送进了他干涩的后庭，将食指一节一节推了进去，然后抠弄了几下Loki柔软的肠壁。

“嘶…”，这还是有些痛的，Loki皱起眉头，“要试试看被掰开腿操是有多疼吗，要不这次咱俩换换，兴许你下次能温柔点。”

Thor没理会Loki的抱怨（他几乎每次都会提出要换换），用舌头舔弄了几下Loki的肛口，然后又挤进了一根手指。这次好些，Loki的喉头滚动了一下，将刚想说出口的“痛”字咽了回去。紧致的肠壁开始配合的分泌起了肠液，没错，Thor用手指就能把Loki干得流水。他的两根手指在里面打了个转然后撤了出来，取而代之的，Thor把自己的老二操了进去。

这可就不一样了，要不是上身被束缚住，Loki肯定会直接从椅子上弹起来。不管这是他们第几次的性爱，在每次Thor进入的时候，Loki都会疼的直冒冷汗——大概没人能适应Thor的那根家伙。

“你是想用老二…唔…捅死我…然后继承我阿斯加德救世主的称号吗”，就算这种时候Loki的嘴都老实不下来，他疼的没力气踢蹬Thor了，所以索性决定损他两句。

“阿斯加德的救世主？不照样被我操到求饶”，这句话几乎是Thor从牙缝里挤出来的，Loki夹得他差点射了。

Thor缓慢的抽送起来，他能感受到Loki滚烫的肉壁包裹着自己的阴茎，向里送的时候那些嫩肉矜持的合拢着，但往外抽的时候又依依不舍的咬着他的老二。

这和Loki可真像。

“求饶…哈…我还没…唔嗯”，救世主最后那半句被Thor一个顶胯就给弄没了，他倒抽了一口气，挺起了身子，看上去就像是要将自己的乳头送到Thor嘴边。后者当然也没跟他客气，欣然收下了Loki的款待。

Thor啃上了Loki发硬的乳粒，双手紧紧卡在他的腰上——这可以让他顶的更深一些。

“过会就会了，别急”，他故意用牙齿磕绊了一下Loki的乳尖，然后扯下了他身上的一根丝带，轻车熟路的绑在了Loki挺立的阴茎上——还又加上了一个歪扭的蝴蝶结。

“操你的，给我解开”，Loki骂的更起劲了，他没想到自己兄长居然会如此恶趣味——一定是他在中庭学会的，并且十有八九是和那个小矮子学的。

“虽然我喜欢听你边骂边叫，但有时候稍微安静点也不错”，Thor勾起了Loki胸前的那根丝带，将它塞进了Loki的嘴里，邪神的咒骂瞬间变成了断不成章的支吾。

Thor愉快的操干着Loki的肉穴，那小洞一开一合的向雷神一次又一次的发出邀请。他有意无意的碾过Loki的腺体，每一次顶弄都能换来一声破碎但甜腻的呻吟。Loki要受不住了，他意识到Thor故意放慢了速度，试图用三浅一深的操弄将他的理智挑拨殆尽。

被剥夺了话语权的Loki愤怒的支吾着，他本想恶狠狠地瞪着Thor，但湿漉漉的绿眼睛没有丝毫的杀伤力。Loki绝望的咬着丝带，他低头就能看到自己的小穴不知餍足的吞吐着Thor怒涨的男根，泥泞不堪的交合处伴随着每次抽插发出淫靡的水声。Thor饱满的囊袋拍打着他雪白的屁股，每次撞击都发出羞人的响声。

真是一片狼藉，Loki不抱希望的又扭动了一下自己的手腕。他被捆住的阴茎的铃口已经开始渗出浊液，Loki的欲望无法得到释放，他前后都被Thor干得快要高潮了。

黑发神祗的骨头全要被Thor揉碎了，后者把他按在椅子里用力操着他软塌塌的小穴，丝毫不顾那洞口的软肉已经因为被多次干得翻出来而变得艳红艳红。

Loki现在几乎柔若无骨，他的欲望伴随着Thor耸动的腰身攀得越来越高，小穴也不知疲倦的吸咬着Thor硬的发紫的男根。Loki甚至觉得自己都能感受到那上面暴胀出的血管搔刮着他敏感的甬道。

真是操蛋，Loki心想，因为他知道不出十次，自己又要哭着和Thor求饶了——虽说现在他已经算是哭着了，通红的眼眶旁边还残留着几滴眼泪和一道分明可见的泪痕。

事实证明，根本用不了十下，在Thor第三次的操干中，Loki的眼泪就像断线的珍珠一样滚落了下来，支离破碎的句子从喉管中倾泻而出，根本就是断不成章。

Thor依旧游刃有余的撩拨着Loki零星半点的理智和自尊，不紧不慢的开口，“你知道该怎么做”，他的声音甚至听上去有点蛊惑的味道。同时金发男人也将Loki口中的丝带弄了出来——那上面湿哒哒的，已经满是Loki的津液。

“求…求你…哥哥”，Loki的尾音停在那声“哥哥”上很久，他最清楚这种情况下应该如何求饶了，“帮我…唔嗯…解开。”

显然可怜兮兮的泪水和断断续续的请求奏效了，Thor抽掉蝴蝶结的一角，丝带打着转落到了地上。几乎是同时，Loki哭叫着射了出来，身子痉挛了几下——他像是濒死的鱼一般，大口的喘着粗气。

“那该我了”，Thor还没等Loki同意，便抓着他的腰一用力，将精液一滴不剩的全部灌进了Loki身体里——要是他能生孩子，那Thor每次灌满他的时候，Loki保准都能怀孕。

随着Thor的撤出，滚烫的精液顺着Loki的大腿根流了下来，“啪嗒啪嗒”落到地上，染脏了那根嫩粉的丝带。

 

>>>>>>

Loki艰难的活动了两下手腕，他能听到自己全身的骨头们都在不满的叫嚣着。Thor攥住他的两只手，舔了舔弟弟手腕上深红的勒痕。

“谢谢配合”，他在他耳边说。

 

>>>>>>

邪神猜错了一件事，这其实是瓦尔基里给Thor的灵感。

>>>>>>

Tony无辜的打了个喷嚏，就着咖啡吞了片感冒药。


	2. PWP（锤子Play/王座/angry sex）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷3里面锤回来之后把基压在沙发上的后续

Loki发誓要把Skurge千刀万剐，用尽各种方法让他不得好死。如果不是这家伙疏于自己的职责，那么自己现在也不会沦落到这种境地，最起码他不会被突然回来的哥哥攥着头发，按在奥丁的宝座上，让自己吞着他尺寸惊人的老二。

>>>>>>

“我不是为了他…”，这句话Loki自己都数不清是第几次说了，他简直太喜欢这台词了。

葡萄好吃，话剧好看，自己顶天立地的雕像那副睥睨众生的样子更是帅的过分。阿斯加德在他的治理下民康物阜，不仅物质生活优渥，精神层面的文化享受更是富轹万古。从没有任何人抱怨过演了将近两年的话剧过于单调，每到了开演的时候，保准是万人空巷，所有人都聚在广场上欣赏两位王子感人肺腑的兄弟之情。

但是在Thor的那声“父亲”传到Loki耳朵里的时候，他就知道大事不妙了。过程不必多说，他被Thor逼到了沙发上，那把该死的锤子死死的顶在自己胸口，这不可怕，就是有点丢人。

可怕的是，他发觉Thor这次是真的生气了。

下一秒Loki就被揪着领子拎了起来，大王子在众目睽睽之下攥住了他的手腕，不留情面拽着Loki把他扔到了殿内。

“都出去。”

Thor的一句话让金碧辉煌的大殿瞬间空了下来，只留下Loki大口喘着粗气，不满的把手从Thor的钳制中挣出来，他觉得自己的手腕都快被掐紫了。

“Wow，你一定要…”，话音未落，Loki就被扔到了奥丁的王座上。

完了，他是真的生气了。邪神觉得事情非常不妙了。

之后的事情就是显而易见的了，Thor危险的眯起眼睛，将Loki繁复的衣服扯的破烂不堪，掐住他的下巴迫使他因吃痛而张开嘴，接着雷神二话不说就把自己的老二操进了弟弟的嘴里。

很好，多么合情又合理的发展。

>>>>>>

Loki艰难的吞吐着Thor的阴茎，雷神每一次残暴的送入都能顶到他喉咙的深处，这让Loki痛苦的干呕了几下，实在是太不好受了。

但Thor也好受不到哪去，他没见过有谁的技术能比Loki更差。这不奇怪，阿斯加德的二王子对这类事情本就没什么兴趣，他一直都将心思放在如何折腾他哥哥上，在性事方面简直可以说是一窍不通。不过这不影响Thor继续下去，他们兄弟俩的相处总是如此，永远像是一场角逐，一场恶战。他们征服对方，压制对方，但结果往往是两败俱伤。就像现在这样，谁都不舒服，却谁都不肯停下。

Thor发狠的掐着Loki的后颈，后者被扯着头发，一次又一次吞吐着Thor的阴茎，他的嘴甚至因为被撑得太开都开始有些发酸。

但Loki却也毫不逊色的给了哥哥近乎等价的回礼，他的牙齿磕碰着Thor半勃的家伙。尽管后者的眉头因为钝痛而紧锁着，但看上去也完全没有放过Loki的意思。

“认真点，弟弟，要不然过会受罪的是你”，Thor从牙缝里挤出了句恶狠狠的话。

Loki拍掉了Thor掐着他脖子的手，他知道哥哥这并不是吓唬他。邪神只得顺从的将阴茎整根吞下，一直含到根部，直到他的下颚和Thor饱满的卵袋贴在一起，那玩意像是要戳穿他的喉咙，Loki觉得自己快要窒息而死了。

Thor怒涨的男根从他口中撤出来的时候泛着水亮的反光，湿淋淋的拍打在Loki的脸上，和瘦削的脸颊上流下的汗水混在一起，二王子厌恶的用手背抹了一把脸。

“所以你这是准备好了，Loki？”，Thor佯装关照的问了问陷在王座中的弟弟，没等他的回答，Thor直接握住Loki的腰将他翻过来背朝自己，这个粗暴的动作撞得邪神关节生疼，可他也只能跪在上面，双手紧紧抓住冰冷的扶手，然后回过头给Thor挑衅的一瞥。

他满打满算觉得下一秒Thor就会毫不留情的进入自己，可Loki失算了。

Thor默不作声的将Mjolnir的锤柄捅进了他干涩的肉穴，换来的是Loki被撕裂一般的尖叫，他仰起了脖颈，凸起的喉结滚动了一下，仿佛想要将后庭被扯开的痛苦混着口水一起咽下去。

“你这个疯子，Thor”，Loki愤怒的低吼。

“是你先惹毛了我，弟弟”，Thor握住锤头，将Mjolnir转了个圈。

锤柄本是不粗的——如果和Thor的老二比起来——但那上面螺旋状的花纹却着实要了Loki的命。他甚至能感觉到那纹理在自己未经润滑的甬道中肆意翻搅，疼痛使Loki缩起了身子，苍白的有些透明的皮肤带上了细密的汗珠，有些甚至开始顺着他笔直的脊梁流到了腰窝。邪神紧咬着牙，以至于额头上的青筋都分明可见。

Thor开始缓慢的抽送锤柄，就算是在盛怒之下，他潜意识中也不愿意将弟弟伤得太重。伴随着几次旋转与抽插，干涩的穴道开始迎合着锤子的侵犯而变得湿热，这让Thor加快了速度，同时还配上了几句恶劣的嘲弄。

“弟弟，在朝思暮想的王座上被锤子操着的感觉如何”，Thor故意凑到他耳边，低沉的声音让Loki打了个激灵。

“我…嗯…觉得也许你自己试试会更……呜”，Loki最后的音节被一次更深的捣弄吞掉了，他发狠的咬着自己的嘴唇，但同时挑衅的朝Thor笑起来。Loki最清楚什么样的笑容可以激怒Thor，但在这种时候明显不是一个明智的选择。

“我不知道，你告诉我”，Thor的声音带上了点哑意，他用左手掐住了Loki的屁股，力道大得使雪白的臀肉挤出了指缝。

“还不错，哥哥，推荐你也试试看”，Loki试图让自己的语调听上去轻描淡写，可他的声音在锤柄的操弄中抖得厉害。

冰冷的铁器在滚烫的甬道中被暖的温热，但它坚硬的质地明显让Loki苦不堪言。在逐渐适应了外物的侵犯之后，锤柄的粗细显然有些不够了。Thor又胡乱搅弄了几下，便将Mjolnir撤了出来。就在Loki觉得自己可以有些时间缓和一下被锤子干得生疼的后穴时，Thor狠狠地亲自操进了他的身体。

这可差的太大了。

Loki攥紧了拳头，要不是奥丁的宝座如此的坚硬，他甚至可能将指甲嵌进扶手。诡计之神痛得在开始的十秒钟一句话都说不出来，只能从干燥的喉管中发出的痛苦的呜咽。

“…下地狱去吧，Thor……”，Loki觉得这句咒骂远远不够，正当他要继续用语言找回些哪怕一星半点的主动权时，Loki那张嘴也被Thor用唇封严实了。

这根本不算个吻，只是Thor单方面疯狂的侵占罢了。雷神咬开Loki的嘴唇，用舌尖胡乱扫过他的牙齿，舌头挑拨着他的舌头。

Loki不会接吻。他被动的接受着Thor，两人的牙齿甚至撞在了一起，最后在Thor粗暴的攻城略池之下，腥甜在他们的口中散开。不清楚到底是谁的血——或者双方的兼而有之——这血腥味让Thor兴奋了起来。他本就是个战士，在气头上嗜血的本性更是暴露无遗。Thor用力的吮吸着Loki的唇瓣，直到将他肺里的空气全部榨干，单薄的嘴唇吻到红肿才肯勉强放过了他。

Loki大口喘着气，贪婪的汲取着外界的空气，他的双手从扶手上滑了下来，撑在高高的椅背上。Thor用阴茎肆意撑开Loki紧实而湿热的肉壁，把他塞得满满当当，没有一丝一毫的缝隙。每一次抽插都让Loki的穴口剧烈收缩，Thor便钳住了他的胯骨，换了个顶入的角度，这让Loki疼痛的抽气变成了甜腻的呻吟。

Thor舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，骤然加快了速度，这让Loki最后那点可怜的尊严都消失在了眼角的泪水中。他的鼻尖沁着汗珠，黑发乱糟糟的散了下来，瘦削的蝴蝶骨随着每一次的侵犯上下起伏着。Loki想将喉咙深处的呻吟压下去，可Thor操的他眼前发黑。

眩晕的快感要将Loki吞没了，他双腿被干得发软，磨得通红的腿根甚至开始发麻。Thor毫不怜惜的咬上了他的脖颈，在Loki的汗津津的锁骨和胸前留下了深深浅浅的牙印。小王子任由Thor操弄着，妄图用沉默来作为自己无声的嘲弄，可Thor并没有让他得逞。

雷神将弟弟更深的顶进王座，让他正视自己，然后再次将阴茎深埋进他的身体。Loki的脊骨冲撞着冰冷而坚硬的宝座，这姿势让他可以看到自己是如何将Thor的惊人的性器一寸又一寸吞下，又在每次撤出时都翻出些粉红的媚肉，仿佛永远喂不饱一样。

淫靡的水声和粗重的呼吸是偌大的宫殿中唯二的声音，Thor疯狂的肏着Loki的腺体，陌生的快感让他不自觉地弓起身子，双手在哥哥结实宽厚的背部胡乱抓挠着，在Thor蜜色的躯体上留下了殷红的抓痕。

他们急促的吐息互相侵犯着对方的耳廓，Thor最后干脆将Loki的双腿叠起来压在他胸前，这样Loki被操透了的小穴就更加毫无保留的暴露在他的眼前。雷神提起了弟弟被自己操的发软的腰，将Loki的双腿分得更开了些。

粉红的肉穴已经变成了颓靡的艳红，两人的交合处早就因为Thor的无数次操干而变得泥泞不堪，Loki难耐的绷紧了脚背，他的阴茎硬的发痛，紧贴着上下起伏的小腹，柔嫩的铃口开始向外渗出浅白的稠液，邪神不能忍受自己单单只是被Thor来回操着就要高潮。

泪水将Loki的视线染得模糊不清，眼前的一切景象都融在一个脏乎乎的调色盘中，所有颜色毫无章法的绽开，但最耀眼的那抹是像太阳的金色，他真是恨透了又爱死了这Asgard的太阳。夺目的太阳身边总有数不清的行星，可Loki不愿和那些常鳞凡介一样，他想Thor只看他一个。最后Loki只能选择成为太阳背面的阴影——永远与他背道而驰，但却又总是辅车相依。

“Thor…brother，唔…”，失焦的双眼也不知到底看着哪儿，Loki低声叫着Thor的名字，他的声音听上去有些哑了，这也许是刚才他想要极力压制自己的呻吟而伤了喉咙。

Loki少有将自己毫无保留的呈现出来的时候，这也让他现在坦诚的模样看上去格外迷人。Thor的怒气早就消了一半，但他还是没有像原来他们做爱时那样温柔的吻掉Loki眼角的泪珠，只是用宽厚的手掌帮他将额角汗湿的黑发拨弄到耳后，然后轻轻顺着Loki的泪痕拭掉了他眼角的泪水。

但这并不代表Thor准备放过他，雷神依旧不厌其烦的在Loki试图合拢的肉穴中横冲直撞，而后者被操的软烂的后穴看上去依旧不知餍足的紧咬着Thor的阴茎，吃力的吞吐。Loki的指甲狠狠地抠进了Thor浸在汗水中的小臂，他哭着射了出来，滚烫的欲液溅在了他剧烈起伏的小腹，和汗水与肠液混在一起。在高潮的余韵中Loki的身体不住的颤抖，Thor的每一次挺入都能引得他打颤。

随后他将软绵绵的Loki捞了起来，后者颤抖的手指无力的抓摸着王座上繁复的雕花。Thor再次吻上了他的弟弟，这个吻要比上一个温柔得多，Loki已经被他操乖了许多，看上去对Thor的举动和语言都从谏如流，没了平日那副骄纵的模样。

Thor把自己送的更深了些，他怒涨的阴茎将Loki的肚子顶的难受极了，邪神磕磕绊绊的咒骂着Thor，但酥软的声音没有任何威胁，听起来还有点像调情。Thor挺动着他结实的腰身，托起Loki的屁股，然后用力抽送了几下，在闷哼中射了Loki一肚子。

黑发神祗脱力的陷在王座中，他双腿大开着勾在两旁的冰冷的扶手上，被干得红肿的后穴不断涌出Thor灌入的滚烫浊液。Loki湿漉漉的绿眼睛在红肿的眼眶里打转，他用尽自己最后的力气给了Thor一个充满仇恨的眼神。

 

>>>>>>

这下可好，他和他哥在自己老爹的宝座上干了一发。

Thor的怒火已经烟消云散，他勾勾嘴角，然后用手指戳了戳Loki腰上被自己掐出青紫痕迹，“你活该的，Loki”。

“操你的，Thor”，Loki骂的有气无力。

“Uhm…Maybe next time”，Thor用红色披风将他裹了起来，用嘴唇在弟弟的额头轻轻点了一下。


	3. PWP （电击Play/雷3拉灯部分）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接雷3拉灯部分。就是个PWP，洛基看了想打人番外

“我在这儿。”

Loki攥紧了那只被丢过来试探自己酒盖，上面还残留着Thor掌心的温度。他抬起头，目不转睛的盯着自己的兄长，甚至就想这样看上他一整天。

Loki放下酒盖，做了个深呼吸。

“拥抱呢？”他张开了双臂，脸上露出了那Thor最熟悉不过的，恶作剧得逞时的笑容，“Or just give us a kiss.”

Loki两样都得到了。

阿斯加德的新王轻轻拥住了Loki，双手浅浅的环住了他的背，然后用力的将他揉进了自己的怀里。  
Thor一开始甚至没有什么实感，当他听到Loki在他耳边平稳的呼吸声后，表情从难以置信变为了惊喜，像是紧紧握住了自己失而复得的珍宝。透过镜子，Loki将Thor的表情尽收眼底，他把头埋进哥哥的肩窝，不想让Thor看到自己和他一样的表情，那太蠢了。

但同时，Loki却也将Thor圈的同样紧，还把脑袋又往里蹭了两下。

“Loki…”，Thor在邪神的耳边浅吟着他的名字，低头在弟弟的黑发上落下了一个吻。

“错了，我指的不是那儿”，Loki抬起头，双手捧住了Thor的脸，“你不能拒……”

你不能拒绝我两次。

没说完的话被雷神用嘴唇封在了口中。Loki的手从Thor的脸颊移到了脖颈，然后他再次环住了哥哥。恐怕这兄弟俩自己都捉摸不清这个吻里到底包含着什么样的感情。

起初这吻还柔情似水，但随着Thor用舌头撬开Loki嘴唇，舌尖扫过他的上颚和牙齿，开始侵城掠池时，一切都变得火热了起来。

Thor渐渐握实了主导权，右手扣住Loki的腰慢慢逼了上去。后者被这突如其来的压迫感夺了重心，踉跄后退一步撞上桌子，Thor顺势压了下去，闹得Loki只得半倚半坐在桌上，将身体的大部分重量交给了正啃咬着自己嘴唇的兄长。Thor趁机将一条腿顶进了Loki胯间，把他牢牢地固定在了自己的怀里。

两人的呼吸变得急促起来，Loki显然被吻得有些喘不过气了，他想推开Thor，但用不上力气，只得不安分的在他怀里胡乱扑腾。

“唔…”，Loki使劲掐了一把Thor的胳膊，后者这才肯停下来。

“这是两次的份”，还没等Loki开口，Thor就边说边笑了起来。

该死，他现在倒变成游刃有余的那个了。

“看来你在中庭和你的Jane学了不少花样”，Loki咬了咬自己被吻得有些红肿的嘴唇，撑起身子，想从嘴上扳回一局。  
“是不少，比你看了两年话剧学的要多些”，Thor挥手将桌上的东西扫到了地上，全不顾那些小物件叮呤咣啷的响儿，偌大的桌子空了起来，唯一瓶杜松子酒在桌沿上摇摇欲坠。

“还有其他花样，你不打算试试吗？”，雷神抿嘴笑了。

这根本就不是个问句，没等Loki反应过来这话的意思，Thor便双手把他钉在了桌上。腰部有些吃痛的邪神想挣扎起身，怎料Thor用左手擒住他的双手，并从右手的指尖威胁性的放了几个电花，“你看，我都忘了，这又是个新花样。”

“Thor，等等…”

“等了两年了”，雷神扣住Loki的细腰，将他毫不费力的拎起来放到了桌上。Loki不自在的坐在上面，低头迎上了Thor的脸。他的手不自觉的抚上了兄长的黑色眼罩，拇指轻柔的摩挲着上面的花纹。

“你不捅我一刀还真让我不习惯，好弟弟”，Thor捉住了Loki的手，给了他一个深情的吻手礼，“但这并不代表我不会忘了把父亲那笔账的一部分算在你头上。”

说罢Thor露出了一个人畜无害的笑容，揪住Loki的衣领再次吻了上去。这和第一个吻有着天差地别，带着极为明显的情色挑逗，再加上Thor周身散发出的雄性荷尔蒙，这几乎让Loki瞬间软了腿根。在他专注于对付这个吻得时候，Thor趁机扯开了他的衣扣，双手开始不安分的在邪神腰肢游走。  
雷神暂且放过Loki的嘴唇，轻咬住了他的脖子，这让Loki立刻红了眼眶，翠色的眸子看上去也有些湿漉漉的。Thor用犬齿轻轻蹭了蹭邪神的血管，舌尖描画着埋藏在苍白皮肤下的青色脉络。

Loki的体温总是比Thor要低些，但他被Thor边舔边吻过的皮肤现在像却像是要烧着了一样。

“别在这儿…”，Loki小声说，妄图推开他。

“或者你想在大家面前来？”Thor抱起他，作势要往门口去。

“我收回刚才的话，好哥哥，这儿更好些”，Loki立刻改口，他早察觉出现在自己的哥哥和几年前大有不同，狡黠圆滑的像是变了个人，有些时候顺着他才是聪明的选择。

“那听你的”，好哥哥亲了亲他的耳垂，然后开始一路向下连吻带咬，Loki的胸口到小腹无一幸免。他用带着厚茧的拇指指腹轻轻刮蹭着邪神渐渐发硬而挺立的乳尖，时不时还用圆滑整齐的指甲在他的乳头周围转着画圈。

Thor的另一只手在Loki紧致好看的腰身上不停的游走，动作很轻，但绝没有放过任何一寸肌肤，他的指尖从这儿滑到那儿，有时还玩笑般的用微弱的电流刺激一下Loki敏感的神经，将他的一切都做上了自己的记号。

最终Thor终于将Loki繁琐的衣服全数褪去，目光扫过了他身体的每一个角落。

“这不太公平”，Loki觉得Thor火辣辣的目光几乎要将自己灼伤了，他索性把Thor拉得离自己更近了些，手指勾了勾Thor繁复的外衣，“Your turn, my brother.”

 

赤裸裸的邀请让Thor的小腹几乎沸腾起来，他将衣服褪下丢在一边，挤进了Loki修长的双腿之间。Thor用食指蹭过Loki入口的嫩红褶皱，然后将一根手指塞进了他干涩的穴口。

Thor听见身下的人闷哼了一声，Loki吃痛的锁紧眉头，“怪不得那个女人要和你分手，你真是差劲极了，Thor”，邪神的嘴上不忘调侃，虽说比起Thor，他的性经验可以说是少之又少。

“看起来我还不够差劲，否则你怎么还会有心思在我面前提Jane”，Thor戏谑的回敬，一把抓过那瓶在桌边颤巍巍的杜松子酒，咬开酒盖。下一秒Thor就捞起Loki的屁股，看架势是想将瓶口直接塞进他的甬道，这无疑引发了Loki激烈的挣扎。

“嘿，你疯了吗”，Loki叫了起来，可这明显是徒劳，Thor现在才是手握令牌的那个。

冰凉的液体涌进了Loki的滚烫肠道，他一下就失去了刚才吼叫的那股劲儿，喉咙里发出了模糊不清的呜咽。Thor将Loki支离破碎的呻吟含在口中，撤出瓶口，借着透明烈酒的开拓顺势滑进了两根手指，被甬道暖得温热的液体顺着手腕流到了Thor的小臂，与细密的汗珠交汇在一起。

Loki的穴口泛着潋滟的水光，几滴眼泪不能自已的滚出了红通通的眼眶，平日骄纵惯了的小王子如今只因哥哥的两根手指就已经溃不成军。

三根，Loki小声的抽噎着，琴酒和逐渐开始分泌的淫液混在一起，酒精的作用开始慢慢显露出来，Loki殷红的穴口已经滚烫，开合着以最淫荡的方式邀请着Thor的挺入。与此同时他的阴茎也慢慢抬头，铃口渗出了几滴浊液。

Thor看上去却不慌不忙，好整以暇的撩拨着Loki零星的理智。他抽出手指，后穴突如其来的空虚感让Loki的嗓子哽住了，雷神这才解放出蓄势待发的欲望，轻轻地蹭着Loki的入口。

“差劲吗，Loki”，他问道，不等对方的回答，Thor就将涨得发紫的阴茎操进了他的后穴。

“uh….呜啊…”,Loki觉得眼前发黑，他倒抽了一口气，手指在Thor紧绷的手臂上留下了深深浅浅的红印。

“差劲到我觉得…咱俩可以换换……”Loki的话已经断不成章，却还是无论如何都不愿服软，“我…保证会比你…技术好…啊啊！”

Thor如今面对Loki的挑衅之词已经有了更聪明的对应方法，他舔了舔嘴唇，钳住Loki的双腿，让它们勾到自己结实精壮的腰上，“继续多说两句吧Loki，我怕一会你就说不出话来了”。

Thor灼人的硬棒把Loki的小穴填得满满当当，几乎要将他的柔软肉壁上的每一个褶皱粗暴的碾平，Loki的双腿紧紧地缠在Thor的挺动的腰上，雷神强硬的裹挟使他没有丝毫反抗的余地。

“所以说…呜…这就是阿斯加德新的王，在登基之前…啊…操着自己的弟弟…没想到你还有这样的嗜痂之癖…嗯啊”，Loki不知疲倦的试图用语言来激怒Thor，可年轻国王只是用手指轻轻摩擦了几下Loki的囊袋，邪神刚才所有矫饰出的油腔滑调便都在一瞬间付之一炬。他能言善辩的嘴中只流出了一串酥软的呻吟，为了使自己不被兄长由浅入深的捣弄搞得失了理智，Loki咬紧了自己的嘴唇。

“不需要这么恭维我，你也不差，阿斯加德的救世主”，Thor骨节分明的手指插进了Loki头发里，虽然他嘴上毫不逊色的回敬着弟弟，但拨开Loki额前被汗浸湿的黑发时，动作却出奇的温柔。

 

“…你还把我的名字纹在身上了…唔…”，Loki总是想找点事情说，他羞于像现在这样把自己的一切毫无保留地呈现在Thor面前，坦诚相待从来都没写在过他的基因里。Loki迫切的想要用语言转移哥哥赤裸的视线，他用手环住Thor结实宽厚的背部，拉近了和兄长的距离，这使他更清楚的看到了Thor小臂上自己的名字。

LOKI R.I.P，本该R.I.P的人现在却躺在这里任他操弄，背德感让Loki兴奋了起来，后穴也不觉绞得更紧。

“你喜欢这个”，Thor笑了，但却突然撤出Loki的身体，将他打横抱了起来，向镜前走去。

“这么好看的表情，不该我自己一个人欣赏。”

Thor将Loki放到椅子上，救世主现在像任人宰割的羊羔一般顺从的跪在上面，刚才铺天盖地的快感使他连腰都直不起来，无奈之下Loki只得用手紧紧把住椅背，裸露的膝盖被磨得发红。

“瞧瞧救世主现在的这副模样”，Thor抬起Loki的下巴，强迫他直视镜中的自己。

邪神要被羞耻感淹没了。

情潮将他苍白的皮肤蒸得粉红，汗湿的黑发胡乱黏在额角，氤氲的翠眸在通红的眼眶打转。更糟的是，快感让他的双腿不停的颤搐，烈酒和欲液从臀缝流到内侧腿根。Loki从未想过自己会是这副样子，席卷而来的羞耻感使他眼前发黑，光洁的后背不觉绷紧。

现在他真是一句话都说不出来了。

可他也并不需要说什么。

Thor把Loki的腰抬高，再次将怒涨的分身肏入他的身体，撑平了小穴的褶皱。Loki被突如其来的挺入搞得一阵激灵，剧烈的咳嗽了起来。Thor抚摸着弟弟的腰窝，Loki腰臀塌下的弧线在镜中被两人都看得一清二楚——那实在色情到有些不像话。

这对Loki来说太过了。

Thor深入浅出的在Loki的后穴翻搅操弄，碾过了他的每一寸肠壁，不知疲倦的猛干着Loki敏感的腺体。陌生的快感让Loki近乎失去了理智，他抽噎着几乎要开口请求——求Thor稍微慢些。

两人的交合之处已经因猛烈的捣弄而泛起白沫，Thor的囊袋拍打着Loki雪白的屁股，这色情的声响把房间的温度抬得更高了。

邪神明显已经受不住了，他想用手释放自己，可Thor却将他的双手反剪在了背后。

“你不需要用它们，我完全可以把你操射”，雷神趴在弟弟的耳边轻声对他说，呼出的热气扑打在Loki的耳廓，这使他的身子瑟缩了一下。

“Th…Thor……别…嗯…”，Loki咬紧了嘴唇，腥甜的味道在唇齿间散开。他的阴茎已经涨得发痛，嫩粉色的马眼渗出了几滴稠液。“求你……”

这声请求可比任何催情药都要管用，Thor将Loki掉了个个儿——现在他整个人陷在椅子里，双腿被强制分开搭在Thor的肩上，坚挺的阳具紧贴在腹部。

Loki低头便能看到自己被操的红肿的穴口吞吐着Thor的男根，每次的进出都翻出些粉红的嫩肉。但邪神连害羞的功夫都没有，他已经被操的神志不清，断断续续的呻吟从干燥的喉管中源源不断的流出，他的腰已经因为别扭的姿势而感到十分酸涩，但却依旧不自觉地配合着Thor的节奏扭动着。

“我都差点忘了，新花样”，还没等Loki反应过来大事不好，Thor闪着电花的指尖就探上了他的刚才被玩弄的通红挺立的乳尖。

铺天盖地涌来的酥麻伴随着轻微的疼痛如同洪水一般让Loki的理智彻底决堤，他尖叫着射了出来，剧烈起伏的小腹上黏满了汗水与精液。Loki全身痉挛了几下，身体因为高潮而更加敏感，他甚至觉得自己快被操死了，可怎料却Thor并没有停下的意思。

Loki刚射完精的阴茎颓靡的耷拉下来，没有丝毫喘息的机会，雷神下一秒就将劈啪作响的手指塞进了Loki被干得软烂的小穴，电流的刺激让四周的软肉纷纷再次紧绷起来。

“还没完呢，dear brother”，现在的Thor像一个危险的狩猎者，他舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，啃咬上Loki的颈窝并再次捅进了他紧致而火热的肉穴。

“呵…你这是犯规…唔嗯…刚才不算…不算操射的……”，Loki的银舌头就算在这种时候也不老实，但这话他显然说错了时候。

“那再来一次我也不介意，弟弟”，Thor露出了危险的微笑，他托起Loki，想让他倚靠在桌上站起来。可后者的腿哪还直得起来，在Thor撤掉自己力量的瞬间，Loki直接瘫软的跪在了地上。

这样也好。

Thor把Loki按在了墙上，双手将Loki的手腕钉在墙面，两腿分开Loki因为高潮的余韵而微微痉挛的双腿，涨的紫红的分身开始了更加猛烈的抽插，现在两具纠缠的躯体之间没有了一丝一毫的的缝隙。

“啊啊……恩…操你的…Thor…”，Loki尖叫了起来，这姿势实在是太深了。他能感受到Thor的阴茎深埋进自己的身体，每次的进入都翻云覆雨似的，Loki甚至觉得自己的胃都要被捅穿了。

“是我在操你”，Thor又开始在弟弟的身体里横冲直撞，Loki温热的甬道紧咬着他的老二，呻吟也带上了哭腔。Loki的身体像绷紧的弓弦，如同Thor之前所说，现在他真的一句话都说不出来了。

眩晕的快感让Loki的阴茎再次毫无廉耻的勃起，这次Thor毫无疑问的会实现之前的诺言。他突然放慢速度，让自己的肉棒缓缓摸过Loki被完全操开的穴道，感受湿热的嫩肉极力挽留着他的家伙。

Loki在心中早就已经把Thor千刀万剐，可这突然的减速快要将他逼疯了。

“你也…就这些了吗”，他想让自己的腔调听上去带点挑衅的意思，但惊异于自己的声音如此的绵长甜腻。  
这个简单的激将法还是有些用的，Thor猛地捅了进去，在一声闷哼中射在了Loki里面。突然用力的挺入和滚烫的精液让Loki也几乎同时哭叫着射了出来。

没错，这次他真正意义上被自己的哥哥操射了，不仅如此，他还被灌了一肚子精液。

Loki脱力的身体软了下来，失神的滑进Thor的怀中。浓稠的浊液不知羞耻的从他的屁股缓缓流到被摩擦的通红的腿根，小腹上自己的精液带着星点般水亮的反光。

Loki只想要个拥抱来着，可瞧瞧现在，他得到了比拥抱多太多的东西。

Thor轻柔的摸了摸弟弟汗湿的额头，帮他拨弄开凌乱的黑发。他吻掉了Loki眼角的泪水，又用嘴唇轻轻点了一下弟弟的唇。

“既然你选择了在这儿，可就再也跑不了了”，他说。

“那不是由你说了算的，国王。”


	4. PWP（sakaar/吃醋/Angry Sex/Dirty Talk/捆绑）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果Thor以为Loki是靠卖屁股取得了高天尊的信任

Thor有时候真觉得sakaar有可能是Loki的真正归处，他弟弟总是能在这种鱼龙混杂的地方混得如鱼得水。

但那个什么宗师看他的眼神着实让Thor不舒服，不仅不舒服，甚至可以说它瞬间敲响了Thor的警钟——为什么那个老家伙那么看着自己的弟弟。

而现在，正是他打算找出答案的时候。

Hulk和Valkyrie去训练了，而Loki——真正意义上的那个，不是幻象——不知怎么来到了这个姑且可以称作是卧室的地方。

“你确定每次都要这样？”Loki揉了揉自己的胳膊，Thor扔的东西真是越来越夸张了——一只空酒瓶！这可真疼。

“Just in case.”哥哥朝他眨眨眼睛。

相比上一次探望，Thor看上去已经不怎么闹脾气了。这应该会比上次好沟通些，洛基心里快慰了许多，胳膊上挨得那下子也没有那么痛了。

“所以，”他摊摊手，“上次我和你说的那个计划。”

“你是指那个老疯子会出什么’小意外’？”Thor想起当时在角斗场的准备室里Loki和他说的“小计划”——“也许那家伙会点小意外，然后你，和我，一起接管这个星球。”

“是的，Thor，’小意外’。”黑发男人很满意Thor还记得自己的话。

“那我有幸听听看你的’小意外’具体是怎么实施的吗？”后者觉得弟弟的什么计划都相当可疑。

“Woooh，你知道，他睡前总要喝点什么。”Loki给了Thor意味深长的一瞥，“如果稍微加点料……”

然而对方完全抓错了重点。

Thor突然抢上前一步拽住他的领子，这动作吓到了还在洋洋得意炫耀自己计划的Loki。“嘿，干什么，我还……”

“睡前？”金发神祗的气息扑打在Loki的脸上，“你能进到他的卧室？”

Thor周身散发的荷尔蒙瞬间充满了整个房间，他的神色变得危险而具有侵略性，“还有，他为什么会那么看你，Loki，你最好别在这上面骗我。”

不说这句话还好，Thor这话一出口，Loki就十分想要胡说八道了——本来这事情没那么复杂，买通宗师身边的一个耳目对他来说并不是什么难事。

从Thor的语气里，邪神听出了话中隐藏的意思：索尔觉得自己和宗师有什么“不正当”的特殊关系。Loki决定顺势编下去，激怒Thor对他来说不管在什么情况下都是最好的娱乐。

其实根本不用激怒，Thor已经很生气了，但Loki的下一句话无疑是在熊熊烈火上浇了一桶滚烫的汽油。

“不然呢？Thor，你以为我是怎么用那么快的时间取得那个老疯子信任的。”Loki脱开了Thor的束缚，并故意充满性暗示的勾了勾嘴角。

Thor感觉自己的脑子在弟弟这话脱口之后瞬间炸开了，他愤怒到了极点，以至于下一秒他表现得出奇冷静。

“是吗？Loki，”雷神笑了，这笑容让黑发男人心里打了个寒颤，“那告诉告诉我他是怎么操你的吧，我的好弟弟。”

话音未落，Loki就被掐住脖子提了起来，Thor三步并作两步将他扔在了那张大的离谱的床上。

“等……”邪神意识到了大事不妙，他双手撑着柔软的被子向后缩了缩，可Thor却把他逼到了床头，这下可好，他再也没处躲了。

“Thor，嘿，Thor！”Loki想要用力推开眼前这个盛怒的男人，“会有人来的，而且我没有……”

但无济于事。

“怎么？你不喜欢被人看着？他操你的时候那个老女人没在身边看着吗？”Thor抽过一根绳子——昨天Hulk把他身上带的那串莫名其妙的珠子弄断了，换下来的绳子没想到会在这里派上用场——将Loki的双手捆在了头顶，他然后三两下就扯坏了Loki的上衣，用手掌隔着裤子磨擦了几下他的性器。

十分不争气的，Loki在这样粗暴的摩擦下居然勃起了，没想到这让Thor的怒火烧得更旺。

“他把你调教的不错。”金发男人恶狠狠地拽掉了他身上最后的一块完整布料，“他有没有说过你是个不错的玩具，嗯？”

Thor从不会和Loki说这种话。

他原来在床上可以说简直温柔的不像话，他会轻轻吻掉弟弟的眼泪，用手帮他抹开汗湿的头发，然后小心翼翼的安抚身下之人，轻轻在他耳边说很甜的话。

现在这样的Thor着实吓到了Loki，他的眼眶已经不争气的红了起来，泪珠眼看就要滚落下来。

不就是开个玩笑，至于这么凶吗。

Loki心里也越想越气——Thor如此不信任他，竟觉得自己已经堕落到卖屁股去求得生存，这对他那根银舌头可是莫大的侮辱。

这一折腾，Loki的倔脾气也上来了，虽说现在他看上去快要被吓哭了的样子没有任何“倔强”可言，但嘴里说的话无疑是想把Thor气死。

“让我想想，”他装作回忆的样子瞟了一下湿漉漉的绿眼睛，“是说过那么几次，看来剪了头发的你聪明了不少。”

Loki做了个错误的选择，他万万不该再继续火上浇油的。

“那我也试试看，瞧瞧他的成果如何。”Thor掰过Loki的下颚，再次给了他一个恶狠狠地笑容，然后粗暴的撞上了他的嘴唇。

由于Loki紧咬牙关，Thor只得加大右手的力度，让Loki因吃痛而不得不张开嘴。随即便用舌头侵犯了进去，搜刮起了他口腔的每一寸领地，舌尖残暴的扫过他的每一颗牙齿，然后啃上Loki的嘴唇，用力吮吻着，接着变成撕咬，直到腥甜的血味儿呛到他被愤怒填满的脑子，直到Loki胸腔中最后一点空气被榨干。

“哈……暴力还是一如既往地适合你，brother。”Loki的胸口剧烈起伏着，他大口呼吸着外界的空气，咬了咬被吻咬得红肿的嘴唇，然后继续不知死活的挑衅起来。

“那什么适合你？Loki，”Thor抓起身边的酒瓶，咬开了酒盖，“这个吗？”

没等他反应过来，金发男人就用两根手指撑开了Loki干涩的肉穴，将大拇指粗的瓶口捅进了他紧实的甬道。

“啊啊……你个……你个疯子，TH……”邪神的最后一个音节被玻璃瓶颈的侵犯捣碎了，冰冷的暗棕色液体几乎瞬间灌满了他滚烫的肠道。

“你不喜欢疯子？或者他有更好的玩法。”Thor撤出了瓶颈，那可怜的酒瓶被扔在地上摔了个粉碎，剩下的酒溅了一地，“你告诉我。”

“唔……松开我……操你的，Thor。”Loki难耐的扭了扭腰，后穴的饱胀感难受极了，他想要换个姿势以便于让那些该死的酒流出自己的身体。

“你还会向他提要求吗？我还以为你就只是个玩具来的。”Thor一手掐住弟弟劲瘦的腰杆，另一只手一次性戳刺进了三根手指。

“啊啊……停……别……”疼痛让Loki的额头和鼻尖都沁上了汗珠，他剧烈的想要挣脱捆住他的那根绳子，可最后得到的报酬只是手腕上多出来的几道红痕。

雷神坏心眼的用那几根手指在Loki的甬道里转了个圈，然后抠挠了几下，这带出了不少的酒液，而Loki的小穴也因此变得松软了起来。

是时候了。

Thor按住弟弟的后脑，强制他看着自己一开一合的小穴，那里还有淡色的酒源源不断的往外流着，身下的床单濡湿一片。

下一秒，金发神祗就将自己怒涨的阴茎操进了Loki的屁股，这第一下顶入便直捣他的穴心。邪神紧致而湿热的肉壁挛动着死死吸住他的肉棒，由于实在是太过粗大，Loki甚至都能感觉到那伞状的龟头毫不温柔的顶开他括约肌，棒身上的贲张的血管刮蹭着自己紧绷的内壁。

由于突如其来的侵犯，Loki整个人都因疼痛蜷缩起来，他像是绷紧的弓弦，勾卷着攀在Thor的身上，光洁的背部被叠叠冷汗浸得湿涩无比。

Thor见状干脆躺了下来，这样一来Loki便脱力的趴在了他胸前，更加方便他的操干。雷神的双手钳住弟弟的臀瓣，发狠将它们向外揉捏着，让他狠狠吃着肉棒的小穴将那巨物吞的更深些，直到他将自己全部送了进去，两个卵袋撞上Loki窄而结实的屁股。

“他是这么操你的吗？Loki。”Thor的声音振聋发聩，他几乎是怒吼出来的，“是吗？弟弟？”

“出来……啊啊……你个……唔嗯！”Loki有意继续对峙下去，可Thor总是故意用一次又一次的顶弄把他的话捣得支离破碎。

“我是什么？你该把话说完，我可没有宗师的那种好性子。”他一边加快抽送速度，一边啃咬了起来，从Loki修长的脖颈开始，烙下了一串吻痕，然后叼住那粉红的乳粒用舌尖玩弄一番，直到它们硬得不知廉耻的挺立起来，泛着津液潋滟的水光。

每一个吻都像是烙铁一般灼烤着Loki的羞耻心，他被操的手脚发软，浑身是火，而Thor就像是要将他一层一层的剥开一样。紫红的阴茎残暴的肏入他的体腔，几乎要将黑发神祗用力绞紧的软肉上所有的褶皱全部熨平。

Loki喉咙深处发出的呜咽像极了一只受伤的奶猫，每次操干都能换来他的一声吟叫。被绳子捆住的双手早就没了力气挣扎，强制弯折的手肘常常因为更深的顶入撞击在Thor的胸前。

雷神的肉棍每次都能带出些烈酒与淫水的混合液，汁水淋漓的穴口发出“咕哝”般羞人的水声。“那个老家伙也能把你像这样操出水来吗，弟弟？”Thor像是在宣誓主权般的拍打了一下Loki的屁股，白皙的臀瓣上瞬间留下了一个粉红的掌印。

Loki满是主意的脑子已经想不出任何怼回去的话了，他干脆发狠的一口咬上Thor的肩膀，想要堵住自己嘴中不断溢出的呻吟。

见弟弟没有回答，Thor便开始变本加厉的唆弄起他的身体。他先是慢慢的撤出，把Loki整个人翻了过来，然后从侧边抓起他的一条腿，再次狠狠地干了进去。这个姿势更加令人羞耻，Loki看着Thor的阴茎操进自己软热的肉环，退出来的时候甚至总能翻出来些脆弱的嫩肉。他自己的阴茎也已经硬的发痛，精神的挺立在燥热的空气中，随着Thor的侵犯拍打着他湿亮的小腹。

不知是因为令人难以自持的情欲还是自己下面异常淫靡的风景，Loki苍白的皮肤不知不觉中完全染上了潮红，他的腰已经的酸麻不已，尾骨和Thor的胯骨都已经互相撞得发红。当Thor换了个角度戳刺进去的时候，Loki喉管中的呻吟已经再也堵不住了。

“嗯啊……唔……Th……Thor。”咒骂早就被吞回了肚子，剩下的句子破碎得没人知道他真正想要说什么。但Thor明白——他找对了地方。

接下来的事情就简单了起来，他卡住Loki劲瘦的腰杆，将他可怕的大阴茎一次又一次深埋进黑发男人的身体。Thor早就不能正常思考，他像只发情期的雄狮，完全被兽性的本能所控——愤怒让他失了理智。Thor要惩罚他，他要把这个小混蛋插得射不出来东西。由于金发男人操得太狠，Loki觉得那粗热肉棒撤出的时候几乎要把他的肠子都一并带出去一样。

邪神放弃了抵抗，Thor这才稍稍减慢速度。现在Loki像只待人宰割的小动物一样虚弱却美味。Thor用手指掰开弟弟草莓色的唇瓣，挤进他湿热的口腔——那里的津液止不住的流出来，流到他的胸前，流到床单上，把本就混杂着各种液体的床单弄得更加黏黏糊糊。

决堤的快感让Loki不自觉地翘起他被撞得粉红的屁股，夹紧双腿，将Thor粗大的过分的老二含到根部，深到他甚至能够感受到对方的耻毛刮蹭自己的后方，深到他觉得自己可能要被从上到下贯穿。

Loki的句子早就连不起来，他修剪整齐的指甲抠进了自己手心的肉里。黑发青年然后哭叫着射了出来，一股一股的白灼弄污了Thor蜜色的小腹。

“他也能把你像这样操射吗。”Thor把对方的耳廓啃咬得通红，他的手指不老实的在Loki口中搅动，这使Loki的喉管中只能流出呜咽。他贪婪的大口呼吸着空气，像个溺水的人一样渴望自己的每个肺泡被塞满新鲜的氧。这一次射精就几乎耗尽了他所有的体力，但Thor没有停歇的刺激还是让他不自觉地收紧屁股里面，滚烫的肉壁吸咬着Thor的男根。

Loki清澈的绿色虹膜已经因为激烈的性爱变得浑浊起来，Thor不断地将支离破碎的小高潮送到他的后穴。后者疯狂的摇着头，他不能再要了。

“太……唔……太多了……”Loki的手指绞紧了脏兮兮的床单，他难耐的仰起脖子——他脖颈的曲线好看的像只天鹅——然后用乱七八糟的句子哀求着Thor停下。

“我……啊啊……没有和……没有和别人做过……”见后者没有丝毫怜惜，Loki只能自己揭穿了自己先前的谎话。

Thor果不其然愣住了两秒，他迟疑的舔舔嘴唇，然后收敛住自己的喜悦。“我怎么知道这不是你的谎话。”他滚烫的呼吸扑打在Loki沁着汗水的胸口，黑发男人脱力的环住哥哥的脖子——Loki知道索尔这是已经信了自己的话。

“你说呢，蠢货。”他翻身骑在对方身上，缓慢的顺着Thor的老二坐了下去——他的肉穴一开一合的吞着哥哥硬的像根铁管一样的巨根——然后俯身在刚才还气急败坏的兄长身上报复性的咬了一口，“它还不能当做足够有利的证据吗。”邪神问。

“现在来说？证据不够。”Thor猛地起身，把Loki整个人抱了起来，他不顾对方的惊呼，似笑非笑的托起Loki的屁股，然后重重的放下——这个姿势要更深，也更让人血脉贲张。Loki只能紧紧地搂住Thor的脖子，生怕自己一个不老实便掉下来。

“我会射在你里面，给你当个教训。”Thor用舌尖挑拨了一番Loki锋利的喉头。

“唔……”Loki被操的发软，他胡乱在Thor额头落下几个吻，“……我……啊……记性可不好……”，他说。

 

>>>>>>

 

高天尊：人在家中坐，锅从天上来


	5. PWP（怒极反笑的锤/干性高C/怒气Play/牢房）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：涉及干性高C ，注意避雷

设定：雷2设定，但Thor和Jane已经分手了

 

>>>>>>

如果一定要把最喜欢的事情排个顺序，那么在Loki的列表里，“惹毛Thor”会毫无悬念的排在第一位。

他喜欢看哥哥拿他一点办法也没有的样子，对Loki来说，没有什么比Thor那副“虽然我很生气但我不会伤害你”的表情更加赏心悦目的东西了。

Loki从来都没有发觉，Thor其实一直迁就着他——直到那天，Thor朝他笑了。

这没什么好大惊小怪的，您会说，Thor常常对Loki笑。但这不一样，盛怒时Thor的微笑表达的意思可截然不同——并且显然，Loki为自己的行为付出了代价。

>>>>>>

要知道，在激怒Thor这方面，Loki算得上个专家——九界里如果他是第二，那没人敢说自己是第一——他最擅长的方法就是端着他的油腔滑调羞辱Thor一番。

Loki清楚得很，论嘴上功夫，Thor从不是他的对手。每当看见哥哥被自己呛得没有话说而面红耳赤，他都会获得一种绝佳的满足感。

但这次，Loki却因为得意忘形而玩过火了。

争吵源于Thor的探视——这是他两个月以来第一次到牢房。说实话他不知道该怎么面对Loki，他的弟弟，Asgard的王储，兼囚人。

“Wow，未来的王，是什么让您屈尊来这充满恶臭的铁狱铜笼，开恩来看看你卑鄙龌龊的弟弟吗？施舍你君主的仁爱？”，Thor生平从未见过有谁可以像Loki这样——让再平缓柔和不过的语调都能带上白晃晃的寒光。

“我很抱歉，Loki，我只是想…”，他对侍卫使了个眼色，示意想要得到与弟弟单独相处的空间，后者识相的将他放了进去，随后将透明的屏障变了漆黑。

“哦，brother dear，感到抱歉的是我，居然让尊贵的王子殿下往这种地方跑”，Loki扬起了脖颈，踱着慢悠悠的步子在Thor身旁绕了一圈，“为了区区一个霜巨人的杂种，啊…我真是罪该万死，居然还胆敢称呼您为brother…”

“Loki，别这么说话”，Thor感到胃里翻江倒海，一阵恶心，不知为什么，Loki带着讽刺挖苦的腔调对自己如此卑微低贱的自贬让他怒火中烧。Thor极力想要控制住自己声音中所带的情绪——Loki擅长从Thor的言谈举止中洞察出他的一切。可他说这话的时候，听上去近乎低吼。

“冒犯到您了？那岂不是正好，我愿以死谢罪”，Loki几乎嗤笑出来，他转到Thor面前，诡谲的绿眼染着无尽的戏谑。二王子发现比起羞辱Thor，羞辱自己更容易勾起他的情绪。

“我说了，别那么说话”，Thor的怒火像是被鼓进了风去，蹭蹭的越蹿越高，他握紧拳头，胳膊上的肌肉看上去快要贲张出来。

如果黑发神祗在此停下，事情可能还不会发展的那么糟糕。

>>>>>>

Loki已经忘记了他们争吵具体内容，只记得他像往常一下游刃有余的挑拨着兄长越攀越高的怒气——他用尽毕生的辞藻将自己尽可能的形容得下贱不堪，双眼紧紧把住Thor爆发的底线。

他从没见过Thor气成这样——往往这种时候，Thor都只会提高声音朝自己吼上几句，但绝没有像今天这样——头低的几乎要埋进胸口，浑身抖得如同痉挛一般。

然后事情就偏离了他计划的轨道。

Loki最后一个音节还没有吐出来，Thor突然抬头朝他笑了——Loki见过这个笑容，在约顿海姆被叫“小公主”的时候，Thor就是这么笑的。他最清楚这个笑——这是Thor盛怒的开关，一旦被打开，后果不堪设想。

Loki现在知道了害怕，但为时已晚。

Thor慢慢向他走近，每个脚步声都缓慢而清晰，尽数烙在了光滑的地面。Loki审时度势的举起双手，刻意勾兑出的冷笑瞬间被底气不足的讪笑所取代，他还试图尴尬的从喉咙挤出些干巴巴的笑声缓解一下过于压抑的气氛，妄想Thor会像往常那样轻而易举的原谅他。

可后者丝毫没有这个意思，他缓慢的步子逐渐加快，直到将Loki逼到墙角无路可逃，两人的距离近到Loki几乎整个人都被Thor的阴影罩住了。

黑发男人的反应能力总是异于常人的敏捷，他用因紧张而汗湿的右手捧住Thor的侧脸，心惊胆战的送上了一个讨好的吻——这在最糟的时候都总能奏效。

无奈现在已经是更糟的情况了，糟到Loki从未见过。

几乎是两人嘴唇相碰的瞬间，Thor宽大的手掌紧紧钳住了Loki的后脑，然后残暴的撕咬起了他颤巍巍献上的唇瓣。铁锈味一刹那完全侵占了两人的口腔，Loki的舌尖全是自己的腥甜，他更怕了，Thor从没有如此和自己生过气，他一直以为这个等级的怒火永远是对外不对内的。

两人的舌头继续纠缠着，Thor发狠的在Loki那张不老实的嘴里翻云覆雨，抢掠他的每一寸领地，夺走他的每一次呼吸。Loki可以感受到他发疯一般的占有欲将自己胸腔中的空气榨得一丁点都不剩。Thor直到将弟弟的嘴唇啃得红肿都还没有结束的意思，他的双手开始四处游移，撕扯着Loki那套讲究的外衣，刺耳的“呲剌”声在不大的牢房中清晰可辨。

这暴风骤雨般的亲吻在Loki的一声呜咽中结束，他的上衣已经被扯得破破烂烂，无遮盖的苍白皮肤甚至有些近乎病态的透明。他像极了溺水的人，大口汲取着外界的空气，胸前粉白的乳粒随着胸口剧烈的起伏。

“嘿，我…我刚才不是认真的”，Loki的伶牙俐齿头一次打了磕绊，他的头发被抓乱了，脖根因为Thor刚才的蹂躏而有些微微发红，刀削般的薄唇上余下几滴殷红的血点，好不狼狈。

Thor没有给予丝毫的理会，他捏住Loki的后颈将他按在床上。后者的胸口紧贴着一尘不染的床单，呼吸急促而紧张，Thor在他后背施加的力几乎要把他钉进床里。

Loki还没来得及适应胸口传来的致命压迫感，下一秒就被兄长提起了屁股。Thor一把扯掉他身上最后的布料，宽厚而粗糙的手掌覆上了Loki白花花的臀瓣，狠命的揉捏起来，以至于在上面留下了分明可见的粉色掌印。

“哈…过了这么多年，你还是只会用暴力解决问题”，讨好的服软看上去并不奏效，Loki想重新端起他的腔调开始冷嘲热讽，可这明显是个坏主意。

Thor的嘴上不予理会，但手指却毫不留情的顶开Loki的括约肌，抠弄起他湿热的肠壁——Thor知道如何用手指就把Loki的后穴操的流水——他仅存的理智告诉他不能弄伤弟弟。

Loki的身体紧的像张弓，他的手指狠攥着床单，力道让指尖都泛起葱白。当Thor挤进第三根手指的时候，Loki的整个身子几乎都带上了一层细密的汗珠，他能感觉自己合拢的肉穴渐渐开始不知餍足的吸咬Thor的手指，清晰而下流的黏腻水声就像无形的鞭子一样抽打在他身上。

Thor见Loki已经被慢慢打开，便释放出了自己的欲望，他粗大的男根几乎一瞬间从裤子中弹了出来。不给Loki丝毫的准备时间，下一秒Thor就扶着自己的阴茎一鼓作气的操到了最深。

他看着Loki泛着湿黏水光的小穴一开一合的邀请着自己，吃力将他的老二一寸一寸的吞下，直到他的囊袋紧贴上Loki的屁股，整根阴茎都被他紧实的肠壁包裹住——那些软肉配合的描摹着Thor的形状。

Loki的喉管干涩极了，他不停地吞咽着，试图把喉咙弄得湿润些，也顺便将自己的呜咽一起吞回肚子里去。凌乱的黑发毫无章法的散落在他光洁的后背，可仍遮盖不住Loki上下起伏的肩胛，他甚至想就这样开口央求，但自尊心禁止他这么做。

“啊…这就是…唔……阿斯加德的王储”，他的声音已经染上了哭腔，但嘴上依旧不依不饶，“在牢房操…操着自己的弟弟…哈…All-Father知道了…唔嗯…会怎么样。”

“如果你想让全世界知道你在这挨操，可以试试告诉他”——就像是Loki最清楚Thor的软肋一样，Thor也对Loki知根知底，他清楚Loki侮慢与倨傲让他无法忍受这种事情的败露。

金发男人开始了疯狂的挺入，就像头凶猛的狮子，只屈从于最本能的兽性。可怜的小床吱扭作响，不断地发出悲鸣。他将Loki的双手套在一起反剪在背后——方便自己可以用的上力气，将身下的人次次操到最底。

疼痛在无数次发狠的戳刺中混上了欢愉，Thor几乎每次都换个角度干进去，但却每次都能准确无误的碾在Loki脆弱的腺体上。致命的快感让邪神猝然一颤，他想大声咒骂，却让更深的一次顶入夺去了节奏，剧烈的咳嗽了起来。

Thor的老二每次操进去的时候，Loki的小腹就被顶的胀鼓鼓的，他的胃部一阵翻搅，脑子也因此被弄得混沌不清。

黑发男人的皮肤已经不再苍白，后臀的快感像是混进了他的血管一样传遍全身，被情欲蒸腾过的皮肤看上去一碰就能流出奶来。

他的阴茎渐渐硬了起来，精神的紧贴在下腹，Thor用另一只手帮他撸弄了几下，Loki几乎瞬间就呜咽着射了出来。

邪神刚达到过顶点的身体痉挛了两下，但Thor依然没有停止他快速的操弄。雷神结实的腰部继续强有力的耸动着，让自己的阴茎一次又一次填满Loki的肉穴。

后者仅存的理智告诉他这不太对——Thor有意要将这场性爱变成一场单方面的拉锯战。

事实证明Loki的猜测是正确的。Thor突然放慢速度，九浅一深的蹭着Loki的甬道——那湿热的肉壁已经完全被操开，嫩粉变成了深红，可还是将Thor的肉棒咬得很紧。他每次撤出时都能带出一点软肉，然后随着再一次的刺入将它们送回去，这调情般的速度让Thor将这个色情的交合过程尽收眼底，可同时也快把Loki逼疯了。

汗珠在他的额上像一层冷雨，因重力从太阳穴滚落到眉梢，再到眉弓，最后从眉心滴落在了早已被汗湿的床单。他断断续续的骂着，但支离破碎的污言秽语让Thor更卖力的干起了他的屁股。很快，Loki的阴茎又慢慢勃起。出乎意料的，Thor解放了Loki的双手，他的手腕被捏得通红。

Loki本能的用重获自由的手撸动起自己的阴茎，快感从前后铺天盖地的袭来，他很快又哭叫着射了出来，浓白的浊液再次染脏了床单，还有些溅在了他湿涩的小腹，和汗水混了一块去。这已经是他第二次射精了，Loki觉得浑身软了下来，一点力气都用不上。

Thor见状把他拎了起来，力道大得几乎要将他操进墙里。他支撑起Loki所有的重量，后者裸露的后背只能紧紧抵在墙面上。他整个人柔若无骨，颀长的脖颈扬起了诱人的弧度。Thor顺势啃咬起了他滚动的喉结，这个姿势让他能清楚地看到Loki的脸——两次高潮让他翠色的眼睛失了焦，生理泪水从通红的眼眶止不住的滚落下来，微张的唇再也封不住溢出的呻吟。

黑发男人的大腿根被磨得发烫，蹭得发麻，他不想要了，可小穴却依旧将这些甜蜜的酷刑照单全收。Thor用力捣着他软塌塌的肉壁，不管这是第多少次操弄，Loki都会在柱头擦过他前列腺的时候像触电一般叫出声来。

生理泪水变成了真的眼泪，他断断续续的抽泣起来，双手有气无力的抓挠着Thor的后背。后者依旧不管不顾的在Loki的身上四处点火，邪神奶脂般白的皮肤被Thor烙下无数吻痕。

他的阴茎又不知廉耻的挺立起来，但Loki射不出来了。他脱力的几乎要滑下去，Thor却拖住了他的屁股继续毫不留情的操干。

“Thor…哥…哥哥…求…”，Loki断不成章的请求带着抽噎，“我不想…我不想要了…唔嗯…求你…求你…Thor…”

如果换做原来，这样的哀求毫无疑问可以让Thor瞬间缴械，可现在却劳而无功。金发神祗不知疲倦的碾磨着Loki艳红的小洞，用硬的发紫的男根将弟弟塞得满满当当。Loki无助的弓起身子，软弱无力的趴在了Thor的肩上。

这个姿势更方便了Thor的侵犯。他握住Loki劲瘦的腰杆，一次又一次将阴茎深埋进他的身体。两人的交合处早就泥泞不堪，Loki的胯骨被Thor掐出了淤青。止不住的眼泪让邪神的脑子酸胀起来，他往常矫饰出的指顾从容如今早就被丢在了欲望里。

Loki过分好看的脸上泛着湿淋淋的水光，是汗水还是津液他自己都已经弄不分明。侵犯者吮吸着他挺立的乳头，空下来的手指从他的铃口一路向下，搔刮着他的会阴。快感如同桎梏一般将Loki锁在Thor的怀中，叠叠汗水顺着黑发男人颤抖的脊梁应声落在干净的地面，如同倒计时一样规律而严整。

他的铃口渗出了最后几滴精液，Loki再也射不出东西，阴茎只能干巴巴的勃起。这样的干性高潮要把他逼疯了，快感与痛苦杂糅在一块，浑身的血液都叫嚣着沸腾起来。酥麻的感觉如同细密的毛刺一样抓挠着Loki的肌肤，他的一切感官都比平日更加敏感——Loki甚至怀疑他所有的器官都停止了运作，将全部血液都让给了自己混沌的脑子。

Thor舔了舔自己干燥的下唇，他成功达到了自己的目的——将这个满口尖言尖语的小混蛋操到射不出一滴精液，哭不出一滴眼泪。

雷神腾出一只手捏住Loki的下颚，将他拉入了一个和之前比起来温和许多的吻中。他用舌尖挑逗着Loki那根可恨的银舌头，狡猾的夺去了Loki大半的注意力。当邪神艰难的应付着这个吻的时候，Thor发狠的顶胯将自己滚烫的精液灌进了Loki的肚子，这突如其来的液体几乎要将他灼伤。

两人大口喘着粗气，互相之间感受着对方火热的鼻息。Thor把Loki抱到床上，动作温柔的过分，让刚才他盛怒的那副样子完全付之一炬。

Loki现在看上去乖顺又柔和，就连他那足以划伤人的颧骨都像是被磨平了棱角。浓白的精液顺着他的大腿内侧不住地向外流着，和刚刚他自己的欲液混在一起。

Loki现在这副人畜无害又可怜兮兮的样子差点让Thor忘记他平时的德性，金发男人在他的眉宇间落下一个吻，用床单将Loki裹住然后抱了起来。

>>>>>>

“他需要出去治疗”，Thor的语气不容抗拒。

“悉听尊便，殿下”，侍卫恭敬地低下头，待Thor走远。

>>>>>>

之后他发现二王子的身体经常不好。

>>>>>>

因为他总是需要治疗。

>>>>>>

小侍卫怀疑可能王子殿下的腰不好。

>>>>>>

因为每次治疗回来他都每天扶着腰。

>>>>>>

年纪轻轻怎么就腰间盘突出了啊，王子。

>>>>>>

“蠢货”，前辈敲了敲他的脑壳，“看不出来是肾不好吗。”

>>>>>>

不，肾不好的是大王子，前辈怎么就看不出来呢。

 

Fin.


	6. PWP（黑西装/空巷子/Quick Sex）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在找Odin的时候Loki把Thor惹毛了

“可以和你照个相吗。”  
“当然。”

Loki在一旁翻了个白眼——闪闪发光的Asgard大王子真是到哪都如此引人瞩目——可听到下一句话的时候，他突然乐了。

“真为你感到抱歉，听说Jane把你甩了。”

“是我把她甩了，我们互相甩的”，Thor朝着那两个姑娘的背影喊道，他像是一定要给自己找回点面子来。

“我们互相甩的”，闪闪发光的这位又重申了一遍，也许是说给他弟弟听的。

“我知道，但你该早些和我说的”，Loki表示理解的拍了拍Thor的肩，“你瞧，这样的话我还能帮帮你。”

当雷神转过头去的时候，他的前女友已经代替Loki站在了身边。

恶作剧之神不会放过任何一个羞辱他哥哥的机会。

“怎么样，怀念吗”，Loki故意操着一副甜又腻嗓音，还在尾音处转了个小弯，“哦，Th——or，怀念我柔软的胸脯？或是丰满的臀部？”，边说他还边挽住了Thor的胳膊，用栗色的发梢扫过他的脖颈。

“Wow，我猜你肯定是个糟糕的床伴，但是要有多糟糕才会让一个凡人女孩儿甩了大名鼎鼎的雷霆之神呢”，Loki攀上了Thor的肩膀，踮起脚，挑衅般的用“她”的鼻尖碰了一下Thor的。

后者本就心情很不好了，他好不容易回了家，发现自己叫了弟弟两年爹，而真的爹被弄到了中庭。结果找到这儿来，不但没找着爹，还被相比之下性经验少得可怜的弟弟嘲弄了一番他在床事上的技术。

但更让人生气的是，这个小骗子整整两年都将自己蒙在鼓里，在他为他祷告，流泪的时候，那个混蛋天天穿着睡衣瘫在沙发上吃葡萄。

Thor又隔着衣服摸了摸自己那块“LOKI R.I.P.”的纹身，他更加恼火了。

“别试图激怒我，Loki，快变回来”，雷神把弟弟从自己身上拎了下去，可Loki是不会这么轻易善罢甘休的。

“我知道了”，他舔了舔嘴唇，“你怕不是每次都能把她的胃捅穿吧，哥哥”，边说他边表情戏谑的斜睨了一眼Thor的裆部，而Loki并不知道这挑衅已经足够作为一场性爱的导火索了。

Thor并没有因为Loki现在是Jane的模样而怜香惜玉，他捏住了Loki的后颈将他拽进了就近的小巷子。里面空无一人，红砖上肆意的涂写着没营养的涂鸦，废弃已久的小型集装箱落得到处都是。那巷子极窄，两旁的楼却又极高，这让在此处散落的星点阳光都变得奢侈无比。一只瘦骨嶙峋的野猫因他们两人搞出的巨大声响受惊的跳出了垃圾桶，迈着从容的步子跑远了。

就算久居于这样阴冷潮湿的居所，猫儿们还总是能保持它们高贵的派头，像极了现在的Loki，他被捏着脖子，却依旧昂着头对Thor进行着无声的嘲弄。  
“你要干什么，Thor，难道雷神是太久没动过女人了”，他别了一下脖子挣脱了Thor的手掌，不知疲倦的激怒着他的兄长，“饥渴到要强奸弟弟扮成的前女友，这可真是符合你的作风，但魔法可不是用来干这些的，brother，你要是找个妓女会来的快些，难道…”

Loki的冷嘲热讽被Thor用手心封在了喉咙里，他抓着Loki的肩膀把他逼到墙边，然后狠狠地将他钉在了墙上。被夺了声音的邪神并没有因此消停下来，他的舌头在Thor的手心中打了个转，柔软的舌尖扫过他敏感的掌心，而这举动彻底将Thor的理智挑拨殆尽。

雷神扯开了Loki的衣服，“Jane”脆弱的女式衬衫几乎要被撕烂，纽扣脆生生散了一地，Loki这才发觉事情好像比他想的要严重些。

“嘿，Thor，你忘了我们还要去找父亲”，他变了回来，整了整西装外套。

Loki本以为Thor会停下手中的动作，可他错了。

“晚了”，Thor掐住他劲瘦的腰——纯黑的西装外套将那里的线条勾勒得太色了——让他背朝自己。Loki被捏的生疼，为了在Thor发狠的力道下不让自己的脸亲在墙上，他只能用双手死死地撑住，为自己和墙面之间勉强留下了个不到五公分的罅隙。

“你难道不担心…嘿！这样很痛”，在Loki说话时，Thor又将力道加大了三分，这样一来，邪神彻底没了挣扎的余地，他觉得自己的胯骨都要被捏碎了。

“这不是你现在要担心的”，Thor伏在Loki的耳边压低嗓子，“还是担心一下过会你的胃会不会被捅穿吧，弟弟。”

坏了，他要为自己刚才的行为付出代价了。

Thor单手解开他的腰带，金属扣哗啦啦的响声配合着两人粗重的呼吸，让这巷子登时弥漫起了情色的味道。Thor将一条腿挤进了他的双腿之间，大腿根托着Loki那被平整的西裤紧紧包裹着的屁股，这让Loki被顶在墙上动弹不得。他的每次挣扎都带动着自己的性器蹭过Thor的大腿，隔着粗糙的布料他的阴茎居然微微勃起了。

金发神祗的右手在Loki的胯下游走，摸索着找到了扣子后，用手指灵巧的勾开了他最后的防线。这样一来西裤便再也承受不住皮质腰带的重量，Loki只得腾出一只手迅速的扯住下滑的裤子。还没来得及咒骂出口，Thor就将手滑进了Loki的内裤中揉捏了一番。他的屁股和女人的不同，不丰满，更算不上圆润。但这都不打紧，因为Thor试过，这窄而瘦削的臀部操起来可比姑娘们的要来的舒服。

他一只手套弄起Loki半勃的阴茎，另一只掰开Loki的嘴挤进了他的湿热的口腔。

“既然愿意舔就趁现在舔个够”，Thor用两根手指翻搅着Loki的银舌头，邪神嘴里发出了不满的支吾，他想死死咬住Thor的手指，可后者的另一只手只是稍微揉搓了一下他的两个卵袋，便让Loki顺从的松开了口，支支吾吾的不满瞬间变为了一声酥软的闷哼，“认真点，我不想待会伤了你。”

Loki的舌头起初想方设法的躲着Thor的手指，可在听到后一句话的时候，他开始顺从的舔了起来，用滑腻的津液包裹住了Thor的每个指节。

Thor在下体的揉弄让Loki不自觉地翘起了屁股，他的上身顺着墙面滑下去了一些，殊不知贴身的西装外套将他腰臀间的曲线描得有多么诱人。

Loki可以感受到Thor满是老茧的手掌搓弄着他脆弱的阴茎，后者还时不时坏心眼的用指甲搔刮几下他柔嫩的铃口，这每次都会让Lok像触电一般瑟缩一下。Thor的套弄愈发起劲，这让黑发男子的呼吸急促起来，Loki是个享乐主义者，他对性事从没什么浓厚的兴趣，可置身其中时却比任何人都有感觉。

对于Loki来说，Thor的每一下撸动都如同甜蜜的酷刑，他的阴茎已经硬得发痛，同时心跳也骤然加快，两人之间暧昧的距离让他心脏剧烈的律动全数被Thor收入了耳中。

Thor快速的侍弄着Loki的性器，手指从两个囊袋划向会阴，然后再向上摩挲套弄两下涨红的柱头，很快，Loki便在软糯的呻吟中射了Thor一手。

雷神将掌心滚烫的精液潦草的涂抹在Loki粉红的穴口作为润滑，用拇指拨弄了两下后庭的褶皱，然后他从Loki口中撤出手指，顺势将其中一根挤进了他处子一般紧实的甬道。

由于润滑勉强算得上到位，Loki只是闷哼了一声。他能感觉到Thor分明的指节一节一节的推进了自己肉穴，并不安分的抠弄起来。丝毫没有给他适应的时间，Thor又连着塞进了两根，这开始让Loki有些受不住了，他感觉自己的小穴被完全撑开，一寸一寸艰难的吞吐着哥哥的手指。

“唔…嗯啊”，邪神的手开始发软，但还是死命的攥着裤腰不让其全部滑落。Loki不知道这看上去有多色情——漆黑的西装衬得他那暴露在空气中的半截屁股雪白雪白，刚射过精的阴茎软塌塌的耷拉下来，铃口残留的白色浊液蹭在被揉的皱皱巴巴的西裤上面，留下了半透明的斑驳。

Thor见准备工作已经差不多，他抽出手指，拉开自己裤子的拉链，褪下内裤的瞬间，他蓄势待发的老二几乎是弹了出来，拍打在Loki的臀上。

Thor怒涨的男根在Loki的穴口磨蹭了两下，然后残暴的顶了进去。

这太过了。

Loki痛苦的扬起了脖子，他倒抽了一口气，如同一个垂死的溺水者，胸腔剧烈的起伏可却痛的一个字都吐不出来。

“喘气”，Thor咬着牙在他耳边挤出了两个字，Loki实在是太紧了，他觉得自己快被夹射了。他知道自己的弟弟缺乏这方面的经验，为了不让Loki把自己憋死，Thor从身后捏住他的下巴，迫使Loki张口呼吸。同时他开始缓慢的抽动，Loki的肉穴紧紧咬住Thor的阴茎，这粗硬的肉棒将邪神肉壁上的褶皱几乎要全部碾平。

“哈…啊…去死吧，Thor…”，Loki的身子痛的僵在一起，由于Thor的一只手紧紧地钳在他腰上，他都无法通过弓起身体来减缓这份痛苦。

Thor开始有些心疼弟弟了，他安抚般的为Loki顺了顺头发，并为他拭去了鬓边的汗珠。  
“放松，Loki，放松”，他低沉的嗓音在Loki的耳畔厮磨，这稍微稳住了Loki的呼吸。

缓慢的抽送让肠液渐渐包裹住了Thor的阴茎，他稍微加快了些速度，并不停地变换着挺入的角度。

“呜啊…”，在一声甜腻的呻吟中Thor找对了地方，之后他便开始疯狂的撞着Loki那脆弱而敏感的腺体，一阵酥麻从下体晕开，Loki起初全身绷得如同拉开的弓弦一样紧，可在Thor的操弄下，他的身体不自觉地软了下来，双腿颤得厉害，Loki觉得自己下一秒可能就要跪在地上了。

“你那张嘴现在倒是老实了”，Thor恶劣的嘲弄起来，九浅一深的碾磨着Loki的穴道，那肉穴的胃口可不小，将Thor尺寸惊人的阴茎尽数吞下，咬紧，在吐出的时候还能翻出来些浅粉的软肉。这样的捣弄让两人的交合之处泛起白沫，精液腥膻的味道弥漫开来，响亮又下流的水声在空无一人的巷子里格外的刺耳。

Thor又向上提了提Loki发软的腰，他掀开了西装外套的下摆，隔着黑色的衬衫摸到Loki的背部已经全部被汗水浸湿，衬衫紧紧的黏在皮肤上，隐约可以看到他不深不浅的背沟。Loki再也握不住东西了，他的裤子顺着腿根滑了下去，金属撞在地上发出了清脆的声响。他的手指无助的抓着墙上的红砖，一些深红的粉末甚至落进了他的指甲里。Loki的句子早就断不成章，呻吟也在每一次顶弄下变得支离破碎，他能做的只是呜咽着将Thor的侵犯照单全收。

Thor已经将不听话的弟弟完全操开了，他把Loki的身子转了过来让他面朝自己，然后拽着领带将他提了起来，让他的后背完全抵在墙面上，并把他的双腿分开夹在自己的两侧，这样一来Loki完全变成了悬空的状态，唯一的着力点就是冰冷的墙面和Thor腰部。

“呜…放我下来…哥哥…嗯啊”，邪神近乎哀求着，由于怕自己摔下来，他只能把双腿紧紧地勾在Thor结实的腰上。Loki的翠眸湿漉漉的在发红的眼眶中打转，他看着自己被压在墙上用力干着，自己的小穴吮吸着哥哥粗大的男根，不知廉耻的在每次的操干中合拢又被撑开。

Thor能感觉到现在Loki的身子柔若无骨，他知道弟弟已经没了力气，这让Thor更加发狠的操了起来，就连Loki眼角的泪水连成珠子滚落下来他也不曾停下，甚至将这当做助兴一般狠狠地顶了一下胯，把自己的阴茎更深的埋进了Loki的身体。

邪神被操的眼前发黑，装满小把戏的脑子现在变成了一团浆糊，他双手抓挠着Thor的外套，干涩的喉咙中流出断断续续的呻吟。Loki全身上下都湿透了，他被操的烂熟的小穴泛着潋滟的水光，从浅粉变成了艳红，泥泞不堪的交合之处黏腻的水声如同无形的鞭子一样抽打着他的羞耻心。

与之前Loki的调侃如出一辙，Thor真的快把他的胃捅穿了。Loki甚至可以隔着湿淋淋的黑衬衫看到他的肚子里Thor横冲直撞的老二。钝痛被编织在快感中，让Loki的身子痉挛了起来，他的阴茎又精神了起来，直挺挺的随着每次的抽插拍打在自己的小腹上。

“Thor…别…别射在里面”，事到如今这是他唯一眼下能做的了——求哥哥别把精液灌在他身体里。

“那你该怎么说”，Thor粗重的鼻息扑打在Loki的耳边，他用舌尖拨弄了两下Loki的耳垂。

“对…对不起”，Loki被操哭了，他的声音抖得很厉害，还带着哭腔。

“对不起什么，Loki”，Thor把钳在他腿根的双手拿下来，可以看到白皙的大腿上深浅不一的红痕，“你犯了什么错，说。”

Loki在心中将Thor好一个千刀万剐，他发现自己的兄长和那帮中庭人呆久了之后，变得和原先大不相同，说话就好像带了钩子一样。  
“我…唔…不该…不该骗你…啊啊…”，他磕磕绊绊的乖乖认罪，“不…不该将…嗯啊…将父亲…”，Loki被Thor操到双眼失焦，干脆将最后几个词连同呻吟一同咽了下去。

“哥哥…Thor…”，他哼哼着Thor的名字，再配上求饶一般的目光，Loki知道这往往是让Thor缴械投降的最好方式，不得不说，这确实有些用处。

Thor猛干了他几下，这让Loki哭着叫着射了出来，汗湿的黑色衬衫挂上了星星点点洒落的白色斑点，在漆黑的布料上极为刺眼。

真行，他居然能被自己的哥哥操射。

Thor是个讲信用的人，看在弟弟有几分诚恳的份儿上，他撤出了自己的阴茎，然后一并释放在了Loki外面，一会他们还要干正事，射在里面太难清洁了。

浓白的精液染脏了Loki的西装外套，有些甚至溅到了他汗津津的脖颈上，和滚落的汗珠杂糅在一起。Thor将Loki放了下来，他双腿发软，在Thor的支撑下才勉强站住。

说实在的，Loki很不喜欢这种性爱，对他来说这既不刺激也不会令他兴奋。他喜欢体面地那种，有情调的，而不是像这样，被按在墙上狠狠地操一通，连前戏都没有。但他最生气的是自己在这种情况下还被没出息的操哭了。

“你真是个变态，Thor”，他狠狠地拧了一把哥哥结实的小臂，如果他的腿有力气，Loki甚至会狠狠地踹一脚Thor的老二。

“都是因为你自讨苦吃，Loki”，Thor好心替他捡起来落在地上皱巴巴的西裤，被Loki狠狠的拍掉了。

“我不会帮你清理的，你这个混蛋”，Loki为自己重新换了套体面的西装，咬牙切齿的对Thor说。

 

>>>>>>

“要我抱你吗？”

“不，你还是去死吧”，Loki扶着酸涩的腰在Thor背后吼道。


	7. PWP（女装/赛车手锤X养弟基/七日之战）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装+赛车

今天Loki出校门的时间比平日晚些，这不能怪他，要怪就要怪某个姑娘把他拦住，非要趁今天表达自己的爱慕之情。好在夏日的傍晚来得不像冬天那样早，太阳像是刚从天际线往下跑一样。

Thor已经在门口候了半个多钟头，由于溜掉训练来接弟弟，所以身上还穿着他显眼的赛车服，加上金发大个子本身就好看得过分，他在门口站着的期间收获了不少关注——“请问可以和你合个影吗？”甚至有几位女孩子提出了这样的请求。

“嘿！Loki！”

不巧的，这正好赶在了Loki出门的时候。

黑发少年本就被莫名其妙的表白弄得有些恼火——虽说表面上他好声好气地拒绝了那位女孩，还花了些时间为她抹干眼泪。

在学校里Loki为自己塑造了一个品学兼优、风趣温柔的好小伙的形象，他那些狡猾的小伎俩和私下有些小恶劣的性子被藏得严严实实。

一出校门，Loki便看到自己的哥哥搂着两位姑娘拍照拍得正欢，那家伙笑得灿烂得像颗太阳，草草扎起来的金发在落日的余晖中甚至有些刺眼了。

“看上去我来的不是时候。”Loki面无表情地回应。

>>>>>>

两人在车上没有过多的对话，他们的目的地本应该是家，起码在收到Fandral的那通电话之前是这样的。

“喂，Thor？你还是要回这儿一趟，只有你一个人有钥匙，你要回来把门锁上。”

哦，该死，他还忘了这事。

“抱歉，恐怕我要带你先回一趟训练场。”Thor转头给了Loki一个抱歉的眼神，后者正把脑袋靠在窗边，目不转睛地注视着窗外的太阳一点点接近地平线。

“请便。”Loki面无表情地回答，好像还在为刚才的事情生气。

两人就这样无言的度过了二十分钟的路程，期间不排除Thor试图没话找话说，但都被Loki以沉默终结。

>>>>>>

训练场坐落在一个较为偏僻的地脚，想想也是，昂贵热闹的市中心怎么会容得下这样大的赛道。

这周围环境不错，静谧孤独，人迹罕至，除了Thor和与他一起赛车的朋友们，几乎没有多少人光顾——如果除去每个热闹的赛季。

而现在，更加看不着个人影儿了。时间已经是晚上六点，唯一还在的便是Thor的挚友，Fandral，他在等自己的好队友回来锁门。

“哟，终于回来了。”Fandral调整了一下倚靠在车身玩手机的姿态，和Thor潦草的打了个招呼。“好久不见，Loki。”他还不忘和Loki寒暄一番。

“抱歉，久等了。”Thor扯出来一个笑，“在那边耽误了些时间。”

“耽误时间？我看你倒是挺享受的。”Loki挑了挑眉。

“如果你早些出来，就不会有那种事情了。”Thor也不甘示弱。

“行了，我可不想听什么兄弟吵架。”Fandral不耐烦的打断，“既然你也来了，那我就先回去了，今晚我还有个约会，你再晚些来，恐怕我都要迟到了。”

挚友拍了拍Thor的肩膀，将兄弟两人留在了训练场偌大的休息室里。

>>>>>>

与Fandral分了手，Thor本想要速战速决地打点妥当之后就带Loki回家的，可他想了想前两三日的事情——那几位哥哥都借着接Loki放学的机会好好享用了一番独占弟弟的二人时光。

Thor改主意了，况且他确实想要抽出点时间来料理一下自己的爱车。

“我去看看她的情况。”Thor向Loki歪了歪头，示意自己要离开一会。

后者显然对“她”这个称呼嗤之以鼻。Loki皱了皱鼻子轻哼了一声，发出毫无掩饰的讥讽，就像是在说：“快去和你的小女朋友缠绵吧”似的。

Thor当然看出了弟弟这副不屑一顾的反应，“赛车是男人的浪漫，Loki，你再长大些就会懂了。”金发男人的口气像是在语重心长的开导孩子。

“再长大些？”弟弟边说边为自己倒了杯水，“到我柱上拐的时候，也许就懂了。”

Thor丝毫不介意Loki话中的酸味儿，他可爱的弟弟向来这样。

>>>>>>

Loki简直不敢想象眼下的情况，他的兄长，那个只知道赛车的蠢货，居然真的把自己丢在了休息室，然后一个人去陪他的破车了。

老天，活蹦乱跳的弟弟难道还没有一辆赛车好玩吗。

Loki哪受过这种怠慢，他平时可都是被哥哥们捧在手心儿里的宝贝。现在有独处的机会，他倒跑去玩车了。

正当黑发青年气哼哼的想要偷了车钥匙自己开车回家，把Thor一个人撂在这个荒郊野岭的时候，角落里敞开的纸箱引起了他的注意。

Loki将杯中的水一饮而尽，走到箱子旁降下身子查看里面的东西。不大的箱子里胡乱扔了几件衣服，锃亮的反着塑料般的光泽。

那是属于赛车女郎的东西，Loki当然认得，Thor曾经的那个女朋友就是个赛车女郎。身材姣好，前凸后翘，还有双动情的眼睛和肉乎乎的嘴唇。Thor曾经把她带回过家里，Loki还偷偷瞧见过那姑娘穿着这种衣服和兄长在卧室里交欢。

哈，Thor好这口。

Loki拎出来几件，皮质的短裙和短到露着肚脐眼的上衣。学生有了个新的主意。他三两下褪去了自己的衬衫，艰难的把短上衣——甚至有点像比基尼——套在了身上。虽说Loki不和Thor那样一身夸张的肌肉，他甚至在同龄人里都称得上是纤瘦的类型，可依旧，这是给女孩子们穿的。

像是羞耻心被吃了一样，Loki敬业的把裤子也脱了，腰带上的金属扣哗啦啦撞在地面上，脆响引来了Thor的一声询问。

“Loki，怎么了。”

“没什么，哥哥，你继续和你的她腻腻歪歪吧。”

Loki套上了短得像内裤的皮裙，这说法不太对，内裤起码还能包裹住屁股，可这裙子包不住。Loki怀疑如果自己把内裤也脱了的话，从这裙子外头都能看着自己的老二，还好他是个要脸的，“最后的底线”还是好好的穿在了身上。

你猜怎么的，他居然还给自己找到了一双合脚的高跟鞋。只是这鞋跟实在是高得离谱，Loki必须撑着墙壁才能勉强走两步。

>>>>>>

Thor停下了手上的活儿，换谁都会停下的。如果看到自己的弟弟穿着赛车女郎的衣服出现在你跟前的话，不是这个反应都对不起Loki这些卓绝的努力——天知道他是怎么穿着那玩意挪到这儿的。

然后学生迈着艰难的步子——他自己觉得这看上去专业极了，像是那种风情万种的，迈着小步的大胸姑娘——走到了Thor跟前。

“怎么？Thor？有什么问题吗？”Loki轻松地坐上了车头，仰着脑袋明知故问。

这他妈问题还不大吗。

Thor是想要这么回答的，但最后还是求生欲占了上风。

“你没事吧，Loki。”他的兄长俯下身去，高大的阴影遮盖住了半倚半坐在车上的Loki，然后两人的额头贴在了一起。

正当后者以为哥哥终于要和自己做些“开心”的事情了的时候——

“奇怪了，没发烧啊。”Thor突然开口，语气还充满了疑惑。

如果Loki的手上有把刀子，那么Thor下一秒就保准就可以进医院了。黑发青年强忍着怒火，脸上带上了被怒气扭曲了的笑意。

“你是我见过最不解风情的家伙了。”Loki岔开了大腿，用鞋跟碾了两下Thor的胯下。

Thor当然不是个不解风情的，他觉得自己的笑已经再憋不住了。从刚一出校门瞧见Loki那副吃醋闹别扭的样子起，Thor就打定主意今天要好好作弄一番这个死要面子的小坏蛋。

他毫无保留的为Loki展现了教科书级的钢铁直男教学，并对眼前这位张着大腿邀请自己的弟弟的表现十分满意。

也许以后都该这样，不能总是毫无节制的惯着他了。Thor心里暗想。

金发男人然后突然捉住Loki的脚踝，“不解风情？说的不是你自己吗？我可没见过干这种事还穿着内裤的。”

面对Thor突如其来的转变，Loki差点失了从容，他顿一会才重新整理了一番现状。

“那也是该你帮我脱吧，Thor——”他拉长尾音，将自己向上挪了挪，并蹬掉了两只碍事的鞋子。

“如你所愿。”兄长探身上前，缓缓地褪去了弟弟身上“最后的底线”，两人的体重让脆弱的车身晃了一晃。

Loki的阴茎从内裤解脱的瞬间弹了出来，并顶起了那条不能更短的小皮裙。他依旧看上去毫无廉耻的大开着腿，将自己的欲望暴露在Thor赤裸的视线中。

Thor早就将厚重的赛车服上衣褪去，他只单穿了一件黑色背心，由于刚才在捣腾爱车，他全身都还沁着汗珠，领口周围的颜色因为被汗湿而深了一圈。

他下半身在看到Loki那副撩人打扮的时候就已经硬的像根铁管，鼓鼓囊囊在裤裆撑起了个小帐篷。

见弟弟这样卖力的邀请，Thor三两下就褪掉了裤子。

“你确定要在这儿吗？”他还体贴的问道，Thor怕Loki不喜欢这浓烈的机油味。”其实我们可以回家再……“

“当然，Thor，在她上面操我。”Loki把腿搭在Thor的肩上，修长的手指摩擦了两下光洁的鲜红车面。“你说这算是出轨吗，赛车手？”

>>>>>>

Loki总能用一句话就将Thor的欲望挑拨起来。

金发男人掀起了弟弟碍事的裙子，将它在他腰上卷了起来。索尔随后从休息室的橱柜抽屉中翻出一瓶润滑剂。有这玩意并不奇怪，赛后和姑娘们来一发是Fandral常做的事情，这里也就自然不缺什么性爱用品。

“东西还挺齐全。”Loki挖苦了一句。

“不是我的，是Fandral的。”Thor想要撇清关系，证明自己可是对亲爱的弟弟忠心耿耿。

Thor双手扣住Loki的腰杆将他拉下来些，然后含住了他半勃的阴茎。这引来了Loki一声舒适的闷哼。为了方便自己的侍弄，Thor干脆跪在了地上，头埋进Loki的胯间，卖力的伺候了起来。

天知道为什么这家伙在这上面这么天赋异禀。他的舌尖在Loki的铃口打个转后向下游移，在精神的柱身上留下几道色情的水痕。Thor的右手同时玩捏着Loki的两个卵袋，左右搔刮着他敏感的大腿内侧。

黑发青年难耐的扬起了脖子，喉结像条蝮蛇一样滚动着。他的脚背绷得紧紧的，脚尖艰难触到了冰凉的地面。Loki用手抓乱了Thor束在脑后的金发，然后在兄长猛地一吸中呜咽颤抖着缴械投降。

Thor掰开他的臀瓣，用沾满精液的舌头舔弄了两下Loki的穴口。显然这样的润滑还并不能让他那根粗得离谱的老二挤进去，兄长便又挤出了些润滑剂抹上。Loki的小穴在触碰到冰凉又粘腻的液体时猛地收缩了一下，他又重重咽了口唾沫，在Thor的手指侵犯进来时咬紧了嘴唇。

“嗯……好凉。”他的呼吸在Thor手指的抠挠下变得粗重而不规律，Loki可以感到自己的肠壁开始配合的分泌起了黏液，像是在迎合一会要进来的男根。

兄长见准备工作已经做得差不多了，他便撤出手指，并给了Loki一个浅吻。后者被后穴突如其来的空虚感弄得有些不悦，他难耐地扭了扭腰，示意Thor赶快进去。

“还真是心急。”Thor用沾满润滑剂的手简单撸动了几下柱身，故意扶着阴茎在股缝慢慢蹭着一开一合的粉红小洞。“你也是这么邀请其他人的吗，小浪货？”

“那要看你怎么理解了。”Loki眯起眼睛舔了舔嘴唇，他微凉的指尖牵引着Thor的阴茎到自己穴口。

“让我看看你是不是最好的那个？”他又补充。

Thor缓慢地操了进去，慢且深，从龟头到茎身一寸寸被Loki下面的小嘴儿吃了下去。异物感渐渐被欢愉所取代，Loki觉得自己的身体被兄长的巨物撑得满满当当。两人的身体契合得严丝合缝，像是一对齿轮，互相碾磨着运作。

金发男人蹙紧了眉头，Loki实在是太紧，他需要慢慢抽动以确保不将他弄伤。黑发青年层层叠叠的肠肉缠住Thor的阴茎，交合之处淫靡得不堪入目。赛车手每次抽送都带出些粉嫩的软肉，然后这些媚肉又在狂风暴雨似的操干中变成艳红。

“你看，弟弟，我是不是把你操熟了。”Thor低声说着下流的句子，这让Loki紧张得瑟缩了一下，肠壁也突然收紧。“哈……你喜欢这个。”男人勾了勾唇角，双手更紧的卡住了Loki的细腰。

“唔……这你都是……嗯啊……从哪学来的。”学生用胳膊挡住了自己的眼睛，Thor的污言秽语敲打着他极限边缘的羞耻心。

“你会害羞？”Thor用力掰开Loki碍事的小臂，“我还以为在穿上这身衣服的时候，你就已经把这玩意丢到海里去了。”

操，那还不是因为你……

Loki心里这么想，可嘴上绝不会说什么。居然因为一辆车吃醋？还有比这更蠢的事情吗。

学生脆弱的身子将Thor发狠的操弄照单全收，他的身材和豆芽菜相差甚远，有着相较结实而精瘦的身材，但与Thor相比，他就瞬间显得小而易碎了。

太阳已经早早隐匿于地平线之下，卤素灯昏暗的灯光忽明忽暗，像是在配合Loki时而低沉时而高亢的甜腻呻吟。室内很安静，如果排除黑发学生的吟叫，两人交合时发出的黏糊糊的水声和粗重呼吸的话。

“哈……啊……别……”Loki突然缩成一团，整个人发着抖攀在Thor的身上。他兄长粗大的肉棒不断碾过自己最脆弱的领地，快感在Loki的脊髓中放肆的奔流。

Loki胳膊和胸膛上的每一根汗毛都在发麻，酥麻像是细密的毛刺戳刺着他的每寸神经。一股清晰的渴望席卷走了学生最后的理智，因为情欲的浸染而失了聚焦的双眼涣散起来，Loki已经被干得不是很清醒了。

他胡乱抓挠着Thor宽阔结实的后背，身体紧得像是拉到极致的一把弓。“我……我不要了，太多了……太……太多了……Thor。”

可对方充耳不闻，变本加厉的欺负起了身下因为情潮不断发抖的Loki。Thor扯开了他的上衣，不轻不重的嘬吮起两粒乳珠。由于已经被操透了，Loki的乳头还未经触碰就已经硬得挺立起来。Thor像是想要从里面吸出点奶水一样，品尝得津津有味。

“操……停下……啊啊……”Loki缠在Thor腰上的双腿不住夹紧，他没想过自己会被按在车上这般肆意索取。

“怎么说起了脏话，好弟弟。”Thor坏心眼的将操干的速度加快，一下比一下更重，饱满的囊袋啪啪拍打着Loki雪白的臀肉，甚至在几下之后就撞出了粉红印记。“这可不是求人的态度。”

黑发青年本想在这上面较劲，可下一秒Thor的话就让他立刻没了这种想法。

“求我。”

兄长的声音低沉且略带沙哑，在他耳边磨蹭，Loki的身体瞬间像是被抽了脊梁一样软了下来。

“求你……求你慢点……”Loki的话中染上了哭腔，生理泪水顺着脸颊啪塔啪塔落到车身。

Thor倒是顺从的减慢了速度，他故意一下又一下直捣穴心。两人的交合之处被捣弄的甚至泛起了白沫，泥泞不堪。Loki终于在一下更深的操弄中颤抖着射了出来。

Thor的小腹尽是弟弟的白色浊液。他用指腹刮蹭下来几滴，“尝尝看你的味道。”赛车手捏住Loki的下巴塞进几根手指。

不老实的手指翻搅着他的舌头，不一会口水就浸湿了下巴，湿哒哒滴到胸口。第二次射精的Loki已经疲惫不堪，他瘫软的躺在车上，大口为自己的肺叶争取新鲜的空气。

Thor见弟弟已经累得不行，自然是有些心疼，他又操弄了几下之后射在了外面。如果射在里面，休息室可不好清理这一片狼藉。

“所以，你有答案了吗？”他又将Loki拉入了一个比先前更深的吻中，舌尖侵犯着弟弟敏感的上颚。

“唔嗯……什么。”后者并没有反应过来Thor口中的“答案”是什么。他光是应付这个吻就已经要竭尽全力了。

“谁是最好的。”

上帝啊，他居然还记着这茬儿呢。

“次数不够，我可得不出结论。”Loki点火一样的回答逗得Thor一笑。

>>>>>>

“那我们回家继续。”他说。


End file.
